Genesis of Darkness and Light: The Apocalypse
by Shadow of Miracles
Summary: Light represents all good and Darkness represents all evil, the thin line between them never to be cross or at least that's how its suppose to be. Rated T for mild cursing suggestive themes and possible death.
1. The beginning

Shadow of Miracles: I'm sorry for taking this story out only one day after I released it, but after taking some thought into it I realize that it wasn't like I was planning on starting my one-shot so instead I've decided to make this my other story. I hope you will enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of its characters, but I do own this plot! Also it takes place over three years after the battle with Malomyotismon.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 1: The beginning_

It was a sunny summer day as the sun spread its rays over the horizon and all over the city of Odaiba and its citizens. People were all outside doing their every day activities like hanging with their friends by the mall or walking by the park. Among this many people one of them was our very own goggle head, Davis Motomiya.

A sixteen year old boy with tan skin, spiky brown-reddish hair with a red bandana around his forehead and a pair of goggles on top of the bandana was running the streets of Odaiba with toasted bread in his mouth and a gym bag on his shoulder.

He was wearing an open red shirt that had the picture of the face of a Wolf with fire designs that covered the entire back, a white shirt under it, and baggy blue jeans with flaming designs at the bottom with a chain hanging in each side and a pair of white shoes with red designs. He also had a dog tag that said 'Miracles Happen' and a wristwatch in his right wrist. He had beautiful cocoa color eyes that show a carefree boy who likes to live his life to the fullest, of course now it showed a boy who was in real hurry.

The teenager had changed a lot over the last three years and his friends noticed it too. He was always known to be childish and sort of a hothead, but he really grown up over the years (he still was a hothead though) and so his new type of style showed that changed in him.

"Man, I'm so late, everyone is going to kill me!" exclaimed Davis running still with the bread in his mouth. His gym bag began to move as a blue head with crimson eyes and a v-shaped mark in his forehead popped out.

"I told you to hurry or we would miss that bus" replied the creature.

"I didn't see you running Veemon! I thought it was leaving at 3 o clock, not 2:45" replied Davis as he stopped for a second to catch his breath, "I'll never make it to the airport like this and our flight takes off in thirty minutes"

"Maybe we should think of another way to get there, besides running like-"

"A bike!" exclaimed Davis as he saw a bike parked just outside a restaurant.

"A bike?" asked Veemon confused.

"Yeah, c'mon let's go" replied Davis running towards the bike getting on it. A boy came out of the restaurant and he saw Davis getting on his bike.

"Hey kid, what are you doing!"

"Sorry, but I have to borrow this, I'm in a big hurry, I'll bring it back some other day" replied Davis riding the bike as fast as he could hoping the boy wasn't too mad at him for taking his bike, "alright, now I'm sure we can make"

"I hope your right Davis…now hurry up!" said Veemon. Davis put his goggles on and began to ride faster as the wind was passing wildly in front of him messing his clothe and hair.

----------

Meanwhile, at the airport eight teenagers with eleven digimon were waiting for a certain goggled head that always seemed to be late after all this years. Three of the teenagers were girls who were all beautiful in probably every way. The first girl had long lavender hair that went down to her lower back and tied to the top of her head with a blue bandana and brown eyes with a pair of glasses on her. She wore a white shirt that had a heart picture on it with blue cargo capris. She seemed to be fuming over something or someone...

"I don't believe this after three years he still can't come on time" stated the girl looking at her wrist watch.

"Don't worry Yolei, I'm sure he had a good reason for not coming on time" replied a blonde boy who wore a simple white hat with a rim as low as his forehead. He wore a white vest with a simple green and yellow T-shirt with brown pants that had a chain hanging from its side. His shoes were white with blue designs.

"TK's right Yolei no point in getting mad" replied another boy this time with dark blue hair. He wore an open black shirt that had the picture of a raven opening its wings; it covered the entire back of the shirt and a white shirt under it. He had baggy black jeans with some gray tainted over the pants; the pants were covered with chain pockets. He also had a black earring on his left ear that wasn't that visible because of his hair hiding the earring, black leather wristbands in each wrist with short spikes around it and a dog tag hanging around his neck with the words 'Have Faith' in it.

"Your right Ken, but unless he gets here in the next ten minutes we're going to miss our flight" stated Yolei.

"Then we'll just leave him, right?" another one of the boys said. This one had wild chocolate hair that seem to go everywhere with cocoa eyes. He wore a simple white shirt with a black vest and a pair of jeans. One of the girls walks up to the boy and playfully smacked the back of his head.

"Not funny Tai" replied the girl who had short light brown hair. Her amber eyes were beautiful and showed lots of love for others. She obviously was the oldest of the three girls due to her more developed body than the others; she was wearing an orange tank top with a red skirt that only covered half way up to her knees and she had white shoes.

"That hurt Sora" exclaimed Tai.

"Maybe you should try and listen to her next time, bro" said the last girl who had brown hair that passed her shoulders, she had beautiful amber eyes. You would melt at the mere sight of the girl's feminine figure that was well-developed. She wore a pink and white sleeveless shirt that showed her waist with a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her legs all in the right places. She also wore three different colored bracelets in each of her wrists with a gold ring one of her fingers and a black belt that hanged to the side of her waist.

"Thanks a lot, Kari" replied Tai to her sister.

"Hey Cody do you have all of 'bags'?" TK asked a young boy who by the looks of it was the youngest of the group. His chocolate-brown hair was in the shape of a dome that covered his head. His green eyes were stern and focused, and they were fixed upon TK. He wore a simple white shirt with a pair of blue jeans. Cody had always showed that he was a wise and focused child; he was probably more mature than any of the other teenagers.

"Yes I did TK, lucky for us the security didn't detect our digimon who were hiding on our bags" replied Cody pulling a bag that was big enough to fit a two people or eight little digimons. Eight different colored heads popped out of the large bag.

"Boy, I'm glad to be out of that bag" exclaimed Armadillomon.

"Yeah it was beginning to smell like Tai's sock" said Agumon.

"Sorry guys, but you know digimon aren't allowed on the airport" replied Yolei kneeling down to be in eye level with the digimon.

"Why?" asked Gatomon.

"Because pets aren't allowed on the airport" replied Sora.

"But we're not pets we are digimon" stated Hawkmon.

"Sorry guys, but rules are rules, now just pretend to be dolls and stay quiet until Davis gets here so we can aboard the plane" said Kari.

"Speaking of Davis, he's still not here and the plane is leaving in five minutes" replied TK.

Yolei put her hands on her hips and groaned, "If that goggle head doesn't show up in the next ten seconds, I'm going to-"

"I've made!" came a sudden shout. Everyone turned to the source of the voice and saw a boy wearing goggles running towards them. His face was covered with sweat since he had been pushing every single one of his muscles for the past hour trying to get to the airport. He was running so fast that he wasn't able to stop so instead decided to slide, but unfortunately he didn't saw that 'wet floor' sign. '_oh man, this is going to hurt' _thought Davis as he was send slipping across the hallway crashing into the digidestined's bags, lucky for him that was able to stop his from having a real bad accident.

The digidestined gather around their leader who was now in a pile of bags. He saw the others looking at him and said, "What's happening guys?"

"Maybe next time you should watch out for those signs, they're there for a reason you know" TK replied sarcastically.

"Thanks a lot TC, I'll remember that for next time" replied Davis at his friends sarcasm. Ken saw his friend and pulled his hand out; Davis saw Ken's hand and grabbed it.

"I almost thought you wouldn't make it…almost" replied Ken pulling his friend up.

"Would I ever let you guys down?" replied Davis with a hint of sarcasm in his voice holding his fisted hand out as Ken brought his own fist down on it, doing their sort of tricked-out handshake.

"Sorry to break this up, but our plane leaves in two minutes and unless you want to miss it, then I suggest we aboard it" stated Cody. Everyone quickly grabbed their bags and ran towards the entrance of the plane.

----------

"Wow, I almost thought we wouldn't make it back there" sighed Davis slumping back in his seat.

"Well we would have been here earlier if someone hadn't been late!" exclaimed Yolei.

"Hot many times do I have to say 'I'm sorry' huh?" asked Davis.

"I'll tell you when you get there" replied Yolei.

Davis' gym bag then began to move like crazy like it was alive or something, "Davis can I get out now? Your bag is really uncomfortable" asked a voice from inside the bag.

"Sorry pal" Davis replied unzipping his bag revealing a Veemon jumping out of the bag, stretching out.

"What about us we want to get out too!" shouted the other digimon who were in the large bag that Cody had brought.

"I guess it's alright since we're basically the only ones in this part of the plane" said Sora looking around.

"Well then come out guys!" replied TK as all the digimon jumped out cheering.

"Man I'm so tired!" said Davis.

"Well lucky for you we have a long flight before we get to Florida" Kari replied as she sat next to him. Davis was surprised a little he was excepting Kari to sit next to TK not him, "Mind if I sit next to you for the entire flight?"

"Alright, but I was expecting you to sit next to TK" replied Davis.

"Why do you say that?" asked Kari confused.

"Uhh never mind" replied Davis.

Davis had always thought Kari had a thing for TK; he had a crush on Kari for the longest time even before he became a digidestined. After his adventures in the digital world he told himself and others that his crush on Kari was gone, except that wasn't all true. Davis' crush grew into something more deeply, but he still thought Kari liked TK and so he hid his feelings from her, that was another reason why he had changed his style.

Ken and Yolei were sitting together while Sora and Tai were on another and lastly Cody and TK sat together and the digimon sat on every other sit they could find, since there was no one in that part of the plane.

Everyone decided to sleep for a while since the flight to Florida where they would meet Mimi, Izzy, Matt, and Joe, would take a while to arrive. Everyone was fully slept except for two digidestined and they were Davis and Kari who for some reason were really uncomfortable with the other sitting next to him/her.

"We should probably get some sleep too" said Davis finally breaking the silence between them.

"Your right, this is going to be a really long flight" replied Kari as she began to look at Davis, but instead saw him sleeping, while snoring silently. _'Typical Davis' _thought Kari, she began to look at Davis and how much he had changed over the years. _'Davis sure has change, I sometimes can't believe this is the same boy who use to follow my brother around…now he's more grown up, stronger…hotter' _thought Kari surprised at what she had just thought, '_Where did that come from!' _Kari shouted in her mind.

She tried turning away to stop the blushing, but every time she tried she would just end up looking back at him again. Something then came to Kari's mind as she began to reach for Davis' face slowly as her cheeks grew redder and redder; just when she was centimeters away…

"Kari…" Kari's eyes widen as she heard Davis whispered her name, "…I love you"

Kari quickly pulled her hand back from getting any closer to his face still shocked from Davis words, "…..Davis" whispered Kari to herself, "…loves me?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well here is the first chapter of my new story. I'll tell everyone something though, this story will introduce the "Seven Demon Lords". More information about the last scene will be giving in the next part. If you liked it review, if you didn't then thanks for spending some of your time reading this.


	2. Arrival at Florida

Shadow of Miracles: What's up, thanks for all the reviews everyone and sorry for not updating this story so soon, I've just been doing some other things, but now I'm back and better than ever.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, but I do own this plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: Arrival at Florida_

The birds were soaring around the night sky flying in different pattern mostly in a V shape. They seem to all be migrating north and for one reason, to feel the warmth of summer on their cold and tired feathers, like most people in the world. Humans as well as animals like to migrate to warmer places when the temperature in their area decreases, the only difference is that humans don't have to struggle to get there.

All they got to do is ride on a car or an airplane like our eight Digidestined children were doing. It had been more than a couple of hours since the Digidestined had departure from the airport in Odaiba, everyone was peacefully sleeping, except for a certain goggle head that was snoring silently. The lights in the plane had all gone out, since everyone aboard was sleeping and it was night time in the sky.

The peaceful night sky suddenly turned darker, rain began to pour down and lighting started to appear with the sound of thunder following behind it. Our goggle head and Digidestined leader Davis was suddenly awaken by the sound of thunder and the flashing of lighting near his window.

"Stupid thunderstorm" said the teenager rubbing his sleepy eyes. He closed his eyes going back to sleep, ignoring the thunderstorm and the strange beeping that seem to come from his D-3.

Beep…Beep…Beep

Davis groaned reaching for his D-3, if the beeping didn't stop then his friends were sure to wake up and he didn't want to interrupt their sleeping, specially the brown hair girl who was next to him.

Once Davis had the device in his hand he stared at it with sleepy eyes trying to figure a way to stop the beeping that was getting really annoying, "Where's the off button in this thing?"

He was too tired to think of a way to end the beeping, so instead the teenager started to press all the buttons, not really knowing what he was doing just hoping it would stop. Davis yawned and without even knowing he pressed a certain button in the middle of the D-3. After that it was silent.

_Finally, now I can get some sleep….wait why is it vibrating? _Davis' eyes travel down to his D-3 where for some strange it was vibrating out of control. _Oh no…_

The D-3 then began to glow in a crimson-red color and the vibration started to get stronger and stronger. Davis shield his eyes with his free hand since the light got brighter and brighter until the D-3 was engulfed in a red light and it started to change shape taking a new form. The teenager opened his eyes now that the light was slowly subsiding and let out a gasp, surprise at the new device in his hand.

The D-3 didn't look anything like it use to, it sort of took a circular triangular shape, the usual blue and white colors it had was now a red-crimson and white color. (Basically it looks like Takato's red digivice from season three). Davis' eyes widen in shock and confusion; he had no idea what to think, his D-3 somehow took a new shape and it looked completely different.

Davis looked to his right wondering if the light had woken up Kari. Lucky for him she was still sound asleep. _Hmm I never thought Kari was a heavy sleeper. _With all the light, he was expecting her to awake.

The spiky hair teen tried to see the new changes in his digivice, but it was too dark to see. _The only light in this plane is the one near me, but I don't want to wake up Kari, well the bathroom has lights I'll go there just have to be careful not to wake up Kari. _

Davis got up and tried to leave, but found himself with one problem. If he wanted to get out he needed to first get pass the sleeping Kari. _Great I just had to pick the sit near the window!_

The teen groaned and began to move carefully, he had to get pass Kari, but it was beginning get difficult since the airplane wouldn't stop moving now that the thunderstorm had started to get worst. He was nearly there all he had to do was carefully take two more steps and he was free, but as fate would have it, things wouldn't come his way.

The airplane shook a little by the storm, it wasn't strong, but it was enough to make Davis lose balance. His body fell forward towards Kari, but he quickly put both his hands on the sit stopping his body from falling on her, but that didn't stop his face from coming extremely close to the girls face.

Davis was blushing furiously; he felt his cheeks burning as they turned redder and redder. His face was centimeters away from the girl's lips that were cover by pink lip-gloss making them sparkle. Davis felt his heart beat rising, it was beating so hard he could actually hear it, the teen tried to pull away, but her lips were like a magnet and he couldn't turn away. Instead he found his lips coming closer to hers; he came closer and closer until….

BOOM

The sound of thunder made the plane move again and this time it made the Digidestined of Courage and Friendship lost his balance completely. He fell down on top of something that was soft.

"Damn" Davis whispered. He looked down and came face to face with...well... Kari's breasts.

Davis screamed in his mind as he pulled his face away from her chest and fell on the floor, with his face first. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and began to take deep breaths, not believing what he had just done. _Oh man, Kari's going to kill me. _Davis slowly turned his head afraid to see Kari's reaction.

To his surprise she was still sleeping peacefully. The teen sweat dropped and released a big sigh, "Man she really is a heavy sleeper" said Davis chuckling nervously to himself scratching the back of his head.

"Davis…what are you doing?" asked a voice.

Davis became terrify when he saw that Kari had her eyes half open and she was looking straight at him, "K-Kari, I was just g-going to the bathroom"

"…Ok then, come back soon" replied Kari as she went back to sleep. Davis' heart had stopped beating for a second and after a couple minutes he finally let out a big sigh of relief. _That was way too close._

The goggle head turned his attention back to his digivice that had changed shape somehow. _Why did my digivice changed, just like that? Better get Veemon. _Davis quickly went to search for his small blue dragon partner, he moved around quietly not wanting to wake up anymore of his friends.

After a while he found his digimon partner by one of the last sits on the end of the right row. He was silently sleeping, that is if by silently you mean loud snoring. Davis started to shake its shoulders, "Wake up Veemon, I need your help"

"Five more minutes" replied the sleepy blue dragon.

Davis sighed, when it came down to it his digimon wouldn't wake up even if there was an earthquake, but he had the ultimate weapon for waking him up, "Hey Veemon, you're not going to believe this, but a truck full of chocolate brownies just parked outside and they're giving out the whole thing for free"

After hearing those words, Veemon jumped up fully awake now, "Alright! Let's go and eat them all!" shouted Veemon with lots of enthusiastic in his voice.

"Quiet Veemon, do you want to wake everyone up?" said Davis.

Veemon looked around and noticed that he was still in the plane, "Where's the truck full of brownies?" asked Veemon.

Davis chuckles at his partner's desire for sweet treats, "Sorry pal, but I had to wake you up somehow"

"Oh" replied Veemon slightly disappointed, but quickly brushed it off and with a big smile he said, "That's alright Davish, so you need me for something?"

"Yeah c'mon pal, I need to show you something at the bathroom" said Davis.

"Alright if you say so" replied Veemon. The two friends began to walk towards the bathroom, being careful not to wake up anybody. Once they reached the bathroom, Davis turned on the lights, while Veemon jumped on the sink and waited for whatever Davis wanted to show him.

Once Davis closed the door he went to Veemon who was by the sink and took out the new digivice. Veemon stared at the strange device in front of him with a puzzle face, "What is it?"

"I think it's my digivice" replied Davis his eyes never leaving the device.

"What! But your digivice looks nothing like this thing" Veemon said slightly shock.

"I know what you mean I didn't believe it either, but it's true. When I was back at my sit, the D-3 began to glow and it started vibrate very fast, soon it start to take a new form and it ended up like this" the teen explained.

"Well what does it mean?" ask Veemon.

Davis crossed his arms taking a thinking position, after a couple of minutes, "…I don't know"

Veemon sweat dropped and face-faulted at his tamers lack of knowledge for this sort of thing, "Man I wish Izzy was here, he would know why it did that, he knows everything"

"Yeah I know, but he's in Florida with Matt, Mimi, and Joe"

"Davish, why did they go to Florida without us?"

"Well I think that Matt was going to do some sort of concert there for Mimi's big party, so they went together. Joe said that his old college teacher was going to take him to Florida for some underwater research or something and Izzy went along with him saying something about researching wave patterns, or whatever that means" the teen shrugged.

"I see, well what are we going to do about this new digivice?" the blue dragon asked.

"Not sure, we could tell the others, but not right now 'cause their sleeping" Davis started to put his new digivice away, when he accidentally press a button, "Let's wait until tomo-" the Digidestined leader suddenly stopped when a strange voice began to speak in his head and strange images came to his mind.

"_Dark and light, the ultimate powers-immortality-Digital World-Friends must not know-death bringer-murder-friends will die if they know-Good is dark and bad is light-Davis! Don't loose faith in Miracles!-Daemon! The new ruler of this world!-hope is for the weak-there is no light in the world-The Demon Lords-Seven Deadly sins-Dark and light, reverse-The end of existence"_

"AHHHHHH!" screamed Davis as he drops on both his knees holding his head like he was in massive pain; his new digivice that was in his right pocket was strangely glowing red, "Get out of my head, AHHHHH!"

"Davish what's wrong!" shouted Veemon going to his partner's side.

----------

AAHHHHHH

The Digidestined as well as the digimon were all brutally awakened by the loud scream of pain coming from a person. They quickly got out from their sits and headed towards the origin of the scream which was the bathroom. Once they arrived the digimon got in a fighting stance just in case some enemy was there.

"W-Who can be screaming in there!?" asked Cody with some fear in his voice.

"I'm not sure Cody…wait, who is missing?" asked Ken looking around.

"Davis is the only one who isn't here with us" replied Kari with a voice that was full of worry for her leader and dear friend.

"Hold on Davis we're coming in to help you" shouted Tai as he did karate kick on the door opening it. Everyone gasped in both shock and fear when they saw their mighty leader on the floor, holding his head with his hands; his eyes widen with fear like someone or something was ripping him apart from the inside. Veemon was by his side, worry for his partner who would not stop screaming.

Everyone quickly rushed to their sides; Kari was gentle shaking Davis hoping he would snap out of it, "Please Davis wake up!"

Inside his mind Davis felt like someone was stabbing him to death, he could feel massive pain coming from inside his heart like something was trying to get in. After a while he could no longer feel the pain, but instead he felt a presence around him.

"_If you tell anyone about the digivice or of what you saw today, your friends will die…"_

And just like it came in it went away; the teenager finally stopped screaming and now he was breathing in a fast pace. After he finally began to breathe normally he looked around and found all his friends staring at him with worry faces.

"Davis what happened, are you ok?" asked a worry Sora was seemed like she would break down any second.

Davis was about to respond, but 'that' voice came back again.

"_They will die…"_

The goggle head's eyes widen in fear once more. Ken was starting to get really worry about his best friend, this type of action wasn't like him. The Digidestined of kindness kneeled down in front of his friend and put his hand on his shoulder, "Davis, are you ok?" he asked seriously.

"Y-Yeah, I don't know what came over me" replied Davis as he smiled at his friends, "Sorry for worrying you guys"

"Davis, are you sure you're ok? Did something happen?" asked Yolei worry for her friend who was more like a brother to her (because they definitely fight just like one).

Davis nodded slowly.

"But Davis you were screaming like you were in big pain, are you sure nothing happened?" said TK who was worry for his friend.

Davis would normally tell them what happen, but that voice inside of him kept on telling him his friends would die if he told them. Ken saw his friend's uneasiness every time one of his other friends would ask him what happened. _I don't know what happened to Davis, but this isn't helping him._

"Guys, I think its better if Davis gets some sleep, we can ask him tomorrow, but right now its too late" said Ken standing up. His green worm digimon, Wormmon jumped on his shoulder and said, "You should get some sleep too, Veemon"

The spiky hair teenager and the blue dragon nodded and got up as they slowly made their way to their sits. The Digidestined as well as the digimon all watched as their leaders walked away. After Davis got to his sit, Tai turned to face Ken.

"Ken-" the once leader started.

"Davis didn't look like he was in any shape to tell us what happened" replied Ken already knowing what his friend wanted to ask. Tai nodded understanding that it was for the best; everyone then walked back to their sits.

Once Kari arrived at her sit she noticed Davis wasn't there, instead he was a couple of sits behind her sitting with Veemon. The child of light frowned; she was hoping Davis would still sit next to her, for some reason she felt really warm when she was sleeping next to him. Kari looked at her leader once more before taking her sit.

Meanwhile, Davis and Veemon were sitting at the end of the row; Veemon felt the uneasiness in his partner, he was worried about something, but didn't want to tell him. There was a moment of silence between the two friends until Davis decided to end it.

"Veemon, I need you to not tell the other about my digivice, ok" the teen whispered silently so only his digimon could hear.

Veemon was surprise by this, it wasn't like Davis to keep things from his friends especially if it had to do with the Digital World, "But why Davish?"

"Just trust me alright Veemon, it's for the best that they don't find out" replied Davis with a serious voice as he lied back getting ready to sleep. The blue digimon had not heard that kind of voice coming from Davis since their final battle with MaloMyotismon, which was nearly three years ago.

_I've never seen Davish act so strange before, did something happen? _Veemon wondered as he got ready to go to sleep as well. _Well if he doesn't want the other Digidestined to know than I won't tell them._

The two friends slowly drifted into a pleasant sleep, well at least one of them did in his mind, while inside the other one it was a living hell. No matter how hard Davis tried 'that' voice would not get off his head.

"…_They will die…"_

----------

The bright sun spread its rays all over the summer land of Florida. It was hot day outside with yet a cool breeze perfect for a day at beach or just about anywhere; every person in Florida was enjoying their day by each doing their own activities like fishing, swimming, and etc. everyone would love to be in a day like this, especially our Digidestined and digimon.

After hours of flying on the plane it had finally arrived at Florida's airport. All the passengers were happy to finally arrive after a near 14 hours of waiting. Everyone was excited and ready to leave the plane.

Meanwhile the people waiting for their love ones to arrive were excited as well. Among those people, the last four Odaiba Digidestined were there waiting for their friends to come through those hallways so the fun can really begin.

"What's taking them so long? They should have been here ten minutes ago" asked a girl with light tan skin. She wore a small blue jean shorts that exposed most of her legs, which was perfect for all this heat. She also had a tight pink shirt with the words 'Angel' written on it in silver glitter. Her hair passed her shoulders and was a brown-blonde color with dark brown streaks flowing from her scalp to the tips of her hair. The girl had a well-developed body in any person's eyes; with a pair of gorgeous brown eyes revealing her patients was reaching its limits.

"Well, Mimi not all flights come at the right time, this sort of things are to be expected, we just have to wait" replied a red-haired teen that was typing on his laptop. Unlike his large spiky hair-style he used to have when he was a lot younger, his hair was shorter and neater now. He wore an open green shirt with an orange shirt that had stripes going across it. He also had a pair of brown shorts and a white shoe with green designs. Just looking at the way he typed on his laptop knowing exactly what to do, you would know he was a genius.

"Izzy is right, all we have to do is just wait" said a boy with blue hair as he pushed his glasses further up his nose. He was the tallest among the four and the oldest; he wore a long-sleeve blue collar shirt, the sleeves were rolled up making it look like a short-sleeve shirt, with a pair of brown pants and black shoes. He had a small blue book on his hand, "Wow, did you know some Sharks actually have poison in their fins" he was obviously reading a book about sea animals.

"Even so, they should have been here by now, it's a great sunny day and we're missing it" said the last of the boys. He had golden-blonde hair, which was spiked downwards with two dark blue color eyes. He wore a sleeveless black shirt; probably because it was so hot outside, that exposed his muscles that grown over the past three years (not that much of course). He had a pair of blue jeans that were slightly ripped; black sneakers with blue designs, around his wrist were black and blue wrist bands. He also carried a wide silver necklace around his neck. The teenager was playing small notes on his guitar, probably to pass time while he waited for his friends to arrive.

"I'm sure they will be here Matt" replied Izzy not taking his eyes off his laptop.

Suddenly, an announcement was heard, **"The flight from Odaiba has finally arrived, the passengers will now be arriving, we apologies for the delay and we hope you'll have a good day"**

"Finally they're here, let's go" said Mimi excited to see her friends as she quickly made her way to the double doors entrance where his friends will be arriving. The boys were right behind her excited to see their friends too.

The double doors were opened by two ladies who were in blue uniforms. Once it was open over a dozen passengers came out of the doorway, but there was no sign the rest of the Digidestined. After a while eight figures each with carry-on bags and one rather large bag came into view. Mimi waved her hands in the air with excitement, "GUYS OVER HERE!"

Matt, Izzy, and Joe sweat dropped at her friend's ability to be really loud; of course it was helpful, now their friends knew exactly where they were.

"Mimi, Matt, Izzy, Joe it's so good to see you guys!" exclaimed Sora. The two female friends gave each other a quick hug.

"MIMI!" shouted Yolei as she jumped in her friends arms; Yolei considered Mimi to be her idol.

"Its good to see you too Yolei" replied Mimi.

"Took you guys long enough" said Matt as he approached his best friend Tai.

"Yeah, some kid threw up in the plane so they had to clean it up" replied Tai. Suddenly the large bag that Cody had been carrying began to move uncontrollably.

"Can we come out now?" a voice asked from inside the bag.

"Not yet, we first have to get out of the airport" replied Cody.

"Are the digimon inside that bag?" asked Joe. Cody nodded at the oldest boy in their group.

"Where are all of your digimon?" asked TK who had noticed they weren't there with them.

"They're waiting in the car since no pets are allowed in the airport" replied Izzy who had closed his laptop.

"Well then let's go!" exclaimed Yolei. Everyone nodded and began to walk towards the car. Davis who had his gym bag on his arm had remained silent during the whole conversation and as the others walked away he stood still staring at the ceiling with a blank expression like he was lost in thought which he was.

Mimi turned around and noticed Davis was still standing behind them, the others didn't noticed Davis absence since they were talking with one another, so Mimi went to Davis' side. She noticed the teen had been quiet the entire time and it was really strange to see him not talking at all; once she was by Davis side she gently poked him on his shoulder.

"Hey Davis, are you in there?" asked Mimi poking him again.

Davis snapped out of his thought and looked at Mimi, "Oh it's only you Mimi"

"Nice welcome, no 'oh Mimi so nice to see you'," Mimi said pretending to sound hurt. Davis raised an eyebrow and then smiled at her friend. Being around Mimi always made him feel a lot better, she was always sincere and very straightforward about things, he liked that about her since most people like to keep thing to themselves, but not Mimi. She was also really sweet and a great person to talk to; it was actually Mimi who had suggested him his new style. It was after they talked that Mimi said he should change his style to a different one since he had changed so much in three years, she said this would show people how much he has change and it worked.

"Hey Mimi its great to see you, how have you been?" asked Davis this time with a big smile.

"Now that's much better" Mimi smiled back, "So tell me, did something happen to you? 'cause you don't look like yourself today" asked Mimi with worry in her voice.

Davis felt bad that he was making his friend worry, "I'm ok Mimi really, and I just have a lot of thoughts going through my head right now, that's all"

"Well ok, if you say, but remember if you ever want to talk about it and I'm here for you, ok" said Mimi.

"Don't worry Mimi, you'll be the first person I talk to" replied Davis.

Mimi put her hand around his arm and started to pull him towards the others who by now were near the exit, "C'mon, we don't want to keep them waiting!" she said as they began to walk. Davis felt a little awkward walking so close with Mimi, but it also felt good, he didn't know why, but it did.

Once more that strange voice began to talk inside Davis head again, _"The day of judgment is near…remember… " _the voice then slowly faded away. Davis was beginning to get really irritated by that voice. _Why won't it go away and what does it mean by judgment day!_

The child of Sincerity noticed Davis sudden discomfort. _What's wrong Davis? What aren't you telling me? _She wondered as they continued to walk.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So how did everybody like this chapter, I hope everyone enjoyed this. By that way that strange voice inside Davis' mind is a sort of a messenger, so don't think he is crazy. Also, that scene in the bathroom was a sort of preview of what's to be coming soon. Just to keep you guessing on the couple I threw in a little Davis/Mimi part and a sort of Davis/Kari part. Anyways, I'll try to update this story really soon.


	3. Awkward Moments

A/N: I guess some of you are surprise to see this story being updated after nearly a year or two…well I've been taking a break from writing fanfics and even know I still don't know if I'll be going back to writing anymore. Anyways enjoy this chapter, thank you

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but you all probably already knew that.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3: __Awkward Moment__s_

Every Digidestined looked completely lost and confuse, some had their mouths hanging open, and others had suddenly lost their ability to move or make any sign that they were still alive. The males of the group simultaneously dropped the bags that they were carrying, letting it fall and tumble over. While the females tried to recover from this shock. There were a few, who were able to 'snap' back to reality and watch with some slight amusement, but there was still that same sign on their faces that everyone in the group had. This sign was also the same question that was in everyone's mind. And this question included two of their fellow Digidestined; Davis and Mimi.

_What…__are they…doing?_

And just what was the leader of the Digidestined and the child of sincerity doing that shock, and upset, everyone? Well it was nothing more then just a very simple and innocent act that in everyone's eyes was anything, but simple or innocent. It was right down wrong! What could have possessed the two to do such a thing? Was it some joke? Or maybe it's just a misunderstanding and everyone is making a bigger deal then it really is?

All those questions were going through one digidestined's mind, and it made her feel something that she couldn't remember ever feeling before.

----------------------------------------------------------

Davis and Mimi stared at everyone with an equal expression of confuse that they had, only that the feeling wasn't as strong. Davis raised an eyebrow, "Uh is something wrong you guys?" Mimi stayed quiet as she tried to figure out what was wrong with her friends.

They didn't answer instead they all pointed at them or more specifically their hands, which were intertwined with each other.

Both Davis and Mimi looked at their hands. Mimi's cheek suddenly turned hot pink as a gasp was about to escape her lips, she quickly let go of Davis' hand and turned away from everyone trying to hide her blush face before everyone noticed how red they were.

Meanwhile Davis now looked more lost then everyone as he rubbed his spiky hair head. Why was everyone so upset over holding hands with Mimi? It didn't make sense.

_I didn't knew it was such a big deal…I didn't even notice that Mimi was holding my hand until they actually pointed at us and why is Mimi avoiding everyone?_

Everyone and everything was quiet and completely still, it was really starting to bother Davis. He didn't like all this silence, especially if it was because something he had done. _Geez! Someone do something already! This is driving me insane! _The inner Davis cried out, mentally pulling on his spiky hair.

As if a sign from God, Davis' gym bag started moving making him and everyone else react.

"Can I come out yet? I feel crush in here and my legs are falling asleep!" Veemon's voice erupted from the bag as his head popped out. He inhaled deeply and then released that breath, "Much better"

A blue dragon looked at everyone, "What's with those faces?"

The Digidestined looked at Veemon and finally snapped out of their little trance. Suddenly, the biggest bag around them began shaking furiously as shouts and yells asking for freedom erupted from the bag taking everyone by surprise.

Tai, who was the first to react, chuckled nervously, "We better take the digimon out before they suffocate themselves" everyone agreed with a quick nod.

Cody quickly unzipped the bag before the digimon made anymore noise that would attract people's attention, "Alright, calm down you guys we don't want to make a scene"

Gatomon, being the strongest, forced her way out first and quickly jumped to her partner's arms. All the other digimon immediately follow her making the large bag shrink as they came out one by one; it was surprise they were able to fit all the digimon there.

Mimi clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention, "Ok! Time to go, we've wasted enough time here and the day is almost over so let's go!" Mimi said almost shouting her cheerful personality –a little too cheerful- coming back, her cheeks weren't as red as they were before, but they were slightly pink.

Before anyone could say anything, Mimi grabbed her bags and started walking, in a rather fast pace, towards the large parking lot where her car was waiting for her.

"Whoa Mimi sure is fast" Yolei stated picking up her own bags and walking full speed, "Mimi! Wait for me!"

Matt sighed putting his bag over his shoulders, "Well let's go we still have a lot to do". Sora nodded and starting walking with him, for some reason she was really quiet.

"C'mon everyone" Biyomon said as she flew next to her partner.

One by one, everyone walked towards the parking lot each carrying their own bags and partners. The only ones left were Davis and Kari who for some reason looked very worried about something. Davis noticed that she seemed to be drifting off somewhere he didn't know; he walked over to her and gently placed his hand on her right shoulder. She seemed to back away immediately when he touched her.

_I must __have __startle__d__ her…_ Davis stared at Kari, who for some reason didn't want to meet his gaze, "Something wrong, Kari?"

The child of light smiled sadly, "I'm just a little tired, don't worry Davis" she picked up her pink bag and smile again, "We should catch up with the others"

Gatomon and Veemon looked at their partners then at each other then at their partner's again. They could feel a strange uncomfortable wave coming from them, it was hard to explain, but they were worried.

Kari turned around and walked after everyone. Gatomon exchanged one last look with Veemon before following after her leaving the two friends' behind.

"What do you think is wrong with her, Davis?" Veemon asked looking up at his partner from the gym bag he was in.

Davis shrugged and started walking, "I don't know, but I feel like this is my fault for some reason…" the goggle leader whispered letting the bangs of his hair cover his eyes making his expression unreadable.

------------------------------------------------------

Tai let out a long whistle, impressed by the machinery in front of him. "This car is nice!"

Mimi winked giving everyone her cheerful smile that she was known for, "Of course, what did you expect? Daddy gave this to me for my birthday last year" she took out a pair of keys from her purse and click a button unlocking the doors on her 2008 Cadillac XLR-V Base Convertible.

"It's a really nice car Mimi, and I mean a _really_ nice car, but…" Yolei said chuckling nervously, "How are we all going to fit in there?"

Davis finally arrived and stared at the car with awe, "This car-!

"Is nice, yeah we know" everyone said at the same time, making their leader wonder how they knew what he was going to say.

"Don't worry guys, my parents let us borrowed some of their cars" Mimi said.

_Some? Sometimes I wonder just how rich Mimi is. Her dad's job must be really good. _Tai thought with some amusement.

"How else would we have gotten here?" Izzy said as he took out the keys to Mimi's dad's 2007 Hyundai minivan. "Our digimon are inside waiting, six of us should be able to fit inside the minivan"

"Yep and three can ride with me" Mimi replied she took out another pair of keys, "We also have the Mercedes, but there wasn't any room in this parking lot so we had to park it somewhere else, its not too far though"

"In that case, can I drive the Mercedes? Please Mimi" Davis asked.

"Oh no, Sora has told me all about the tickets you get for reckless driving" Mimi replied placing her hands on her hips. Davis whined, but sighed in defeat making everyone have a small laugh.

The child of sincerity walked up to her best friend and giving her the keys to the Mercedes, "Here you go Sora, I know can trust you with it"

Sora smile, "Thanks Mimi"

"Hey in that case can I ride with you in the Mercedes Sora?" Davis asked giving her the puppy dog eyes. Sora blushed slightly, but smiled and nodded giving in to the cute pout their leader was giving her.

"Sure Davis you can come with me"

The young leader cheered mentally grinning knowing that it would be a tight fit in the other cars with the digimon having to come along, but he no longer had to worry about that. Davis took Sora's bag, "I'll take this, now c'mon let's go"

Sora nodded with a smile. _He reminds me so much of Tai…_ The beautiful tennis player quickly glanced at Tai who was talking with Izzy and Joe, "Yeah let's go, we'll see you guys at the hotel, bye"

Everyone waved as Davis and Sora left with Veemon and Biyomon following behind them. Once they couldn't see them the Digidestined went to their cars. Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Cody, and Matt along with their digimon went into the minivan that Joe would be driving. While Tai, Kari and TK went with Mimi to her convertible.

Just as Mimi was about to open the door to her car she gasp making Tai, Kari and TK jump in surprise, "Oh my god! Oh my god! How could I forget?!"

"Mimi, what's wrong?!" Tai asked watching as her friend started to freak out, it was starting to make him freak out too…

"Did something happen?" TK asked reacting in a more calm way then Tai.

Mimi gave a rather frustrated, and loud, groan catching the attention of some people that were walking by, each was eyeing her strangely wondering why she was freaking out so much.

"I totally forgot to give Sora the address to the hotel!!"

-------------------------Some time later-----------------------------

"Sora…"

"Yes Davis…"

"I think we're lost…"

"Yeah…I think so too…"

The two Digidestined sighed, heavily, simultaneously sinking into their seats almost at the same time. Veemon and Biyomon watched from the back seats of the Mercedes, the whole situation would seem pretty bad to most people, but to them it was actually pretty hilarious. Davis and Sora had been trying to find a way to get to the Hotel for the last hour and a half, but with absolutely no luck. They tried to call Mimi, but it just so happened that Sora's cell phone was dead and as for Davis he was the only of the group to not have a cell phone, reminded of that he sunk into depression for half the ride. Of course they also tried to use a payphone, but they didn't have any American money, or change, so that idea was gone. While all that was happening Veemon and Biyomon simply stood quite, trying to hold back their giggles after all watching their partner's trying to 'handle' the situation was very amusing.

Davis, being his usual self, tried to use the map that he found in the car to help them find a way to the hotel. Unfortunately he didn't notice that he was reading the map upside down, in fact even Sora didn't notice, which was a surprise. Usually Sora was the calmest and the most mature out of the whole Digidestined group, even in the beginning she was always calming every down and breaking Tai and Matt's immature fights. However today she wasn't as calm, rather she was acting more like Davis, freaking out and getting them even more lost.

"What do we do now?" the young leader asked leaning his head back and sinking more into the seat.

"I don't know anymore" the gorgeous brunette shook her head frowning all the way, "We're stuck here until they find us or we find them"

Right now they were in a large parking lot; they could only guess that it was from a mall. They had decided to take a break from their never-ending-trip to the Hotel and hopefully come up with some ideas, but it didn't seem to be going well at all.

"Well we could always try to use the map again" Davis suggested as he picked up the map, this time he made sure to double checked that he was holding it the right way.

"We could, but I doubt it's going to help us even if we're holding it the right way this time" Sora replied laughing slightly.

Davis' cheek turned a light pink, he looked away and carelessly threw the map behind him, it landed between Veemon and Biyomon, "Yeah, you're right" he chuckled trying to hide his blush, but it wasn't much of problem because you could hardly tell. _Thank God, I'm tan…_

"Still we have to do something" Sora added as she sat up and placed her hands on the top of the steering wheel then she rested her head against the soft material closing her eyes. Davis sunk against his seat, if possible, more and closed his eyes too.

"Maybe we should try again, its better then doing nothing…"

"Or you guys can do the easiest thing and ask someone for directions" Veemon said matter-of-factly.

The two Digidestined snapped their eyes open at the realization; it was so obvious! Why didn't they think of that in the beginning? And to think they did all this running around…

_Well I feel stupid…_ They thought the same thing as they sat up and open their door exiting the car.

"Y'know you could have _said_ something much sooner, Veemon" Davis frowned as he closed the door right after his blue dragon exited the car, glaring at him, "We were lost for like hours!"

"It just seemed so obvious! I thought you guys would have figured it out on your own!" Veemon exclaimed.

Biyomon flew beside Sora, she nodded agreeing with Veemon, "Yeah, we didn't think that it would take this long, but we're really, Sora"

"Its ok Biyomon" Sora smiled, "It's kind of our fault for not thinking about it, right Davis?"

"Hmph" Davis snorted and looked away with his arms crossed, "Whatever"

_Well that was mature… _Sora thought sarcastically as they walked to the mall, she then smiled glancing at her spiky hair friend. _But I guess that's what makes Davis, Davis__…__he really has change…__and not just his appearance_

"Sora? Are you ok?"

The beautiful brunette's trance of thoughts was broken by the person who was currently in her thoughts, "Huh? Yeah I'm ok" she moved her hand to fix her hair and to hide her blushing face.

Davis cocked his eyebrow questioningly, but quickly forgot about it and continued walking; they had already reached the automatic double doors leading to the mall. They entered, feeling the cold AC air pass through them instantly cooling them of the heat from outside. They looked around and saw some teenagers, older and younger then them, with digimon.

"So there's digimon here too" Davis stated with a smile on his face.

"Well digimon are becoming more common now, maybe one day everyone in the world will be able to have their own digimon" Sora smiled watching the different type of digimon laughing and enjoying their time with their partners. It made her feel really relief, she was use to seeing people and digimon fight after all she had experienced it while being the Digital World. "It's good to see we can get along so well"

Davis didn't say anything; he was lost in his own thoughts too.

"Guys look!" Veemon exclaim pointing a finger at an Arcade which was filled with tons of people, "Davis, can we go?"

Davis' face immediately brightens upon seeing the many machines with the flashing colors, "Yeah, let's go!" but before he could even make a move a hand was placed on his shoulder stopping him from going anywhere.

"Davis we don't have time to go play" Sora said sternly, she almost blushed when she noticed her hand was still on his shoulder, she quickly took it back, "We still have to find a way to the Hotel, remember?"

The teenager frowned then sigh softly, "I suppose you're right we have to find someone who can help us…after one round of Street Fighter" he grinned getting ready to go the machines that seem –in his mind- to be calling out to him, but he was stopped again by Sora.

"Davis…" Sora frowned, but before she could continue Davis had grabbed her hand and was dragging her towards the Arcade.

"C'mon Sora, we're already late its not going to matter if we get there even later" Davis looked back at her with a smile that made Sora's heart skip a beat, "besides this way we can spent some time together"

Sora was taken back by his reply and she quickly looked away hoping he didn't notice how red her face had gotten, "Y-Yeah right…" a small grin appeared on her face, "You're just saying that cuz you want to play in the machines"

Davis laughed, using his other hand to rub the back of his head, "You got me there, but this is an Arcade Sora, we can play _and_ spent time together"

Sora looked at Biyomon for help; the pink bird had been flying beside her and when she saw her partner –and best friend- asking for her help she smiled softly, "He might be right Sora, we are already late we can spent a few minutes here"

Sora sighed knowing there was no way to stop them from going to the Arcade so she finally gave up, "Ok, but just for a little bit-"

"Alright! Then let's go!" Veemon shouted as he gently grabbed Biyomon's wing and started dragging her towards the many machines. "Veemon, wait! I can't fly that fast"

Davis watched their digimon slowly disappeared into the crowd of people playing inside the Arcade. He looked back at Sora again, "We better go after them"

"Yeah, in all the excitement he probably forgot that you need coins in order to play" Sora replied, she looked down and notice that they were still holding hands. Davis didn't seem to mind; in fact it looked like he didn't even realize he was still holding her hand.

"Let's go" Davis started walking, his hand still holding Sora's.

------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Arcade the air was hot from all the many people playing and moving around. Anyone could easily sweat by just stepping inside, but most of the teenagers didn't mind or they just didn't really care since they were more preoccupied with getting the high score in the machine they were playing. It was a surprise that they weren't blinded by the many flashing lights erupting from the machines or deaf from all the noise around them. One thing was for sure, everyone inside the Arcade was extremely focused in whatever they were doing even if some were just watching other people play.

Davis frowned, "All the machines are taken…"

"Well what did you expect?" Sora replied, "There are so many people here" she looked around, but couldn't find Biyomon or Veemon, "Where did our digimon go?"

"Well Veemon is probably trying to find a machine where he can play and he's probably dragging Biyomon along with him" Davis replied, "He can just be so immature sometimes"

"Yeah I wonder where he got that trait from" Sora laughed as she started walking, "We better go find them"

"Right…" Davis followed after her, "Hey Sora…what did you mean by that?"

She only laughed.

-------------------------------------------------

After walking pass the crowd and nearly being smashed to death by people constantly bumping into them, they finally spotted their digimon playing in one of the machines. Veemon was too short to reach the controls, but he had managed to somehow climb on the machine grabbing the controls while his stomach was near the edge, his legs dangling in the air. Biyomon was beside him; rather she was flying beside him.

"Veemon jump the mushroom!" Biyomon suggested, but it seemed more like a demand.

"I'm trying to, but the boss won't let me get it! Aaaand I'll jump when it jumping time!" Veemon replied as he smashed some button harder than need to be.

Both Davis and Sora sighed at the sight of their digimon, when did they become so obsess with playing video games? It must be the effect of the Arcade or maybe the hot air had temporarily made their brains malfunction.

"Looks like they won't be leaving for a while…" Davis said.

Sora turned to him placing both her hands on her hips and giving him a slightly irritated look, "I told you we shouldn't have come here"

Davis rubbed the back of his head again; it was starting to become a habit, "I'm sorry Sora, why don't we leave them here for a while? We'll find someone who can tell us where the Hotel is, alright?"

Sora smiled then nodded, replying with an 'ok' and just as she was about to go ask for direction, her eyes had made their way to a large crowd that was around a certain machine. They were all cheering and shouting for a strange reason and music seem to be coming from the machine.

Davis caught her staring at the crowd then he asked, "What do you think is going on there?"

Sora didn't answer and instead she walked pass him into the crowd. He saw her excusing herself before pushing some people so she could get to the center of the crowd. Davis stared with confusion and when he couldn't see her through the crowd anymore he followed after her pushing some people who were in his way so they could make a path.

While trying to get to the middle of everything he wondered why Sora had left in such a rush, as far as he knew it wasn't like Sora to do something like that. _Maybe she knows what'__s happening __here_.

After several shoves and pushes he finally made it through the crowd and into the source that was causing all this excitement around him. His eyes widen in surprise when he saw Sora on one of the machines with a teenager about her age and they were…dancing?

That's when Davis realize that they were currently playing Dance Dance Revolution and it looked like it was an intense game, both Sora and her opponent were covered in sweat as they perfectly stepped in each of the correct panels at the correct times.

Davis looked at the girl who Sora was currently facing; she was extremely gorgeous with her blonde wavy hair and milky-white skin, her clothes were really revealing and they hugged her curbs in all the right places. And judging by the crowd's cheering it looked like she was really popular among the game. However Sora was sure given her a run for her money. As fast as the girl's feet were moving, Sora was easily able to keep up with her; in fact she was doing all this with her eyes closed! Davis was awe-struck in fact so was the crowd.

_"Dude! This girl is actually beating the champ!"_ one of the American boys who was next to Davis shouted in English, he didn't understood what he said.

_"Yeah can you believe that? This girl is really good!"_ another boy shouted, _"And hot!"_

Davis had no clue what they were saying, but he could tell that they were surprised by Sora's moves just like everyone else was. _Who knew that Sora was this good at DDR? I didn't think that she was into this kind of games._ The Digidestined current leader thought while his eyes watched Sora continue to move. Each movement and maneuver was done perfectly, she stepped in each panel at the right time and she did it with much grace. She was moving right with the rhythm and Davis had an extremely hard time looking away because that seem to be what attracted all eyes on her, the way she moved her hips. At that moment Sora seemed to almost shine and for the first time in a long time, Davis felt his heart skip several beats.

When the song stopped the girl Sora was facing collapsed onto the floor panting and gasping for air. Sora stopped and helped the girl to her feet who then seem to thank her although it didn't look like Sora understood.

Sora hopped off the dance pad and saw Davis a few feet in front of her; she blushed before giving him a shy smile. She tried to walk to him, but felt her legs give out and when she felt that she was going to collapse and surely hit the floor, she was caught by a strong pair of arms.

Her face was buried into Davis' chest, she could smell the cologne he was wearing and it smelled really good to her. Davis was doing the same, while Mimi's scent was more of strawberries; Sora's was a sweet caramel. She slowly looked up and her eyes met with his. They stayed like that, looking into each other's eyes, for what seem like forever (in their minds). They were both blushing, but they quickly brushed it off thinking it was probably because of the Arcade's hot atmosphere. It had to be…right?

Davis's mouth parted as he tried to say something, but couldn't come up with anything, "Uhh…"

Sora's blush became redder, at that moment her face was a tomato, "…"

"That…that was amazing…I didn't know" Davis finally said.

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" Sora asked, for some reason nothing seemed to make sense to her at the moment.

"What you were doing back there…I didn't know you were this good at DDR" Davis replied looking away so that Sora wouldn't notice how hard he was blushing, "You were amazing out there…"

Sora's eyes became as big as dinner plates, she felt like she was going to pass out from her heart beating so fast, "T-Thanks…Davis"

Davis opened his mouth again to say something so that it wouldn't feel so awkward anymore, but he was interrupted by a voice shouting to him.

"Davis! Long time no see!"

The leader of the Digidestined and the child of Love looked at whoever had called them. A smile quickly spread over Davis' lips, "Willis!"

A teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at Davis. He was wearing blue and white sport short with a matching jersey; he had a basketball around one of his arms. Veemon and Biyomon were behind him.

"Well what do you know? Davis' got himself a girlfriend!" Willis laughed.

Davis and Sora looked at each other at the same time both of them blushing from embarrassment and they both felt their heart skip a beat once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I'm not really pleased with this chapter since it feels like I rushed through it too much, but I am pleased that I finally finished writing this chapter. Also want to apologies because this might not be as good as my other chapters, I haven't written anything in more then a year so my writing it probably sluggish. Please review and I might just be inspired to write another chapter that won't take more than a year to do.


	4. Arrival at the Hotel: Thank God!

A/N: Surprise, I updated sooner. Enjoy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon only this plot.

Warning: This chapter actually contains a lot of Daiora (probably more than last chapter's) and I know that this story is labeled as a Daikari story, but I'm still a little confuse on the couples so just bare with me. Also Sora might seem a little OCC because she'll be acting a lil' more shy than she usually does.

-----------------------------------------

_Chapter 4: __Arrival at the Hotel: Thank God!_

Davis, Sora, and Willis left the mall and entered its large parking lot where their cars were currently waiting for them among the several other parked vehicles.

"So you're telling me that you two have been lost for hours, driving around using a map that you held upside-down?" Willis asked trying to stop a laugh that was dangerously close of erupting from his mouth.

Davis glared at his American friend, "If you were in our shoes it wouldn't feel as funny…"

Willis couldn't take it anymore and allowed a chuckle to escape from his lips, but he quickly stopped when he saw Sora buried her blush face in Davis' shirt.

"Eh sorry guys" the child of Destiny and Fate apologized bowing his head slightly at Sora.

Davis sighed and shifted slightly so he could adjust Sora's weight on his back. After her amazing show while playing DDR, Sora was left exhausted and hardly able to stand or walk for that matter. Davis had taken it upon himself to carry her on his back, it wasn't a big deal to him seeing as Sora was very light and easy to carry. However it didn't seem to be the same for the child of Love, he could still remember the strange shades of red coloring her face as she climbed on his back.

Feeling strangely awkward at the moment, Davis pushed all thoughts aside as he shifted her weight again just to give him something to do. "Not that I'm complaining, but what were you doing here Willis? Were you looking for us?"

"No, actually bumping into you guys was unintentional" Willis shrugged, "there's a basketball court near the mall, I always go there to play with my friends, when everyone was leaving I thought I would head into the Arcade and then I found you guys"

"It's a good thing that you did otherwise we would still be lost"

Willis grinned, "Yep, it looks like you owe me this time Davis"

Davis scoffed, "Whatever just get us to the hotel, I'm tired and hungry" as if on cue, Davis' stomach growled making strange noises and causing an embarrassing blush to emerge.

Everything went silent, a pencil falling could be heard miles away, creating an awkward moment around them and making Davis feel more embarrassed. The only noises that could be heard was the sound of a beeping, the type you would hear in video games. The three teenagers turned around and spotted Veemon deep in concentration with a Nintendo DS in his hands (claws), Biyomon was next to him.

The blue dragon looked to be in some kind of intense battle with the device as he pressed the buttons fast and hard. Biyomon seem to be cheering for him trying to looks over his shoulder.

"Veemon flick the switch! It's the only way to defeat the boss!" Biyomon suggested or rather yelled at her digimon friend.

"I'm trying to! But his lasers are stopping me from going any further!" Veemon replied as he licked his dry dragon lips.

Willis sweat dropped rubbing the back of his neck, "I guess giving them that game was a bad idea"

Davis sighed heavily, but smiled nonetheless "I'm not surprised to see Veemon, but Biyomon? Who knew that she was _that_ much into video games, right Sora?" he turned his head trying to look at his friend. Her head was still buried on his back, but he felt her nod in agreement. _Is she alright? She's being too quiet even for her._

"Well my car is over there"

Davis snapped out of his thought and turned to face Willis.

"It will be the green Jeep, you can't miss it, just follow me and we'll arrive at the hotel soon"

Davis nodded again and looked back at Veemon and Biyomon, "C'mon you two, we have to go"

The two rookies, whose eyes were still glued on the screen of the Nintendo, walked forward liked mindless zombies. Willis waved at them one last time before going to his car.

---------------------------------------------

Once Davis and Sora, along with their video-game-obsessed-partners, arrived in Mimi's Mercedes everything seemed to be silent again (of course, except for the sounds coming from the Nintendo DS). Carefully using one of his hands, without dropping Sora in the process, Davis managed to open the door. Then he carefully lowered Sora into the driver's seat while his eyes couldn't help, but stare at her legs. It was a good thing Sora seemed to be too distracted to notice him starring.

Veemon and Biyomon jumped into the back seat, Biyomon had somehow managed to get her hands (wings) on the Nintendo DS and it was now Veemon's turn to 'cheer' for her.

Finally arriving at the passenger's seat, after having a few difficulties averting his eyes from a certain pair of legs, Davis sighed in relief. His feet were killing him and after everything that had happen today, he was exhausted. Leaning back on his seat and closing his eyes, he sighed.

"Hey Sora you can drive right?"

"Huh? Oh yeah! Don't worry about it"

Davis opened one eye and watched Sora start up the car; she looked as tired as he was. _After playing such an intense game of DDR I'__m surprised she hasn't fallen asleep from the strain_

"I think that's Willis," Davis' thoughts were interrupted by Sora's sweet voice. She started driving the car and followed after Willis' Jeep out into the road.

The Digidestined nodded closing his eyes again letting his thoughts drift back to the girl next to him. He had no idea that she was able to move like that, with such grace. It almost made him smirk when he remembered being told how much of a tomboy she used to be. When Tai had told him that Sora use to be in his soccer team, he almost didn't believe it.

"You're good on your feet, Sora" Davis found himself saying this without even thinking about it, "I didn't know that you were a dancer"

Sora grinned slightly, "Well you never asked, Davis" she said in matter-of-factly tone.

He found himself grinning right back at her, "That's true, I mean I heard you use to be tomboy so I guess you must have quick feet huh?"

She blushed slightly, "Y-Yeah…"

For some reason everything went silent for a few minutes.

Davis chuckled nervously, "But…Y'know you look really good-"

The car came to a halt; it had come so fast that Davis was sure that if his seat belt hadn't hold him down, his face would have hit the windshield. Davis looked at the back seat to make sure his digimon were ok, but he sweat drop when he saw that they were still playing Willis' DS.

Davis sighed then looked at Sora who was looking at him with a flustered face.

Her eyes were as big as dinner plates and her face was completely blushed probably the same color as her crest.

Davis blinked feeling a little uncomfortable by the way she was looking at him, "Uhh, something wrong, Sora?"

She was now looking down at her lap playing with the hem of her skirt, the bangs of her hair were covering her eyes, but Davis could still tell that she was very nervous.

Davis leaned closer so he could see her face, but when she felt he was getting near she quickly backed away, "Hey Sora you alright? Was it something I said?" he tried to think of anything that he might have said to upset her or make her nervous.

Then it hit him, it was when their conversation had turned dramatically quiet for a few seconds. _I called her a tomboy…damn she must not like being called that!_

Now it was Davis' turn to be a nervous mess, he coughed a few times trying to hide his blushing face, "I-I'm sorry I called you a tomboy! I mean Tai told me that you use to be one, but I didn't know that you didn't like being called that! I mean I guess it was rude of me to have even said it in the first place but I'm!-"

"No it's not that…" Sora interrupted his –extremely- amusing apology.

Davis blinked a few times feeling a lot less nervous, "Oh…ok" he chuckled, still a little nervous, as he rubbed the back of his neck from lack of anything else to do.

"Then…why did you look so flustered?"

"Well…" Sora slowly looked up and away from her lap, "N-Nothing…it's silly…"

"Sora nothing you say is ever silly" Davis grinned slightly when he saw her blush, but unlike last time she wasn't looking away.

"Oh thanks Davis, that's really sweet of you" Sora gave him a shy, but warm smile.

"So what was it that I said?"

Sora blushed a little more, if that was even possible, "W-Well…you said that…"

Davis leaned a little closer to her, her voice was barely above a whisper, "Yes?"

"That…I looked really good…" Sora mumbled the last part and this time she really did look away, her face more blushed than ever.

It was strange, but now Davis knew how she was feeling because he was feeling it too.

"Well…what I meant was that your dancing moves were good" Davis replied rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh…" Sora replied sounding disappointed, "Thanks…". This was not gone unnoticed by Davis.

"Wait I mean that you are good looking!"

Sora blushed.

"No wait I didn't mean it like that!"

Sora frowned.

"Wait yes I did!"

Sora blushed more.

"I mean you _are _good looking probably one of the _best_ girls I've seen and-"

"Do you really think that, Davis?" Sora looked at him her face was still blush, but there was something about her eyes that showed determination and maybe something else…

Davis caught off guard by her question, "Sora…I-"

HONK!!!

"_C'mon move!"_ American driver number one shouted.

_"You're holding up the line!"_ and American driver number two yelled, _"You dumb tourists!"_

Davis and Sora quickly looked over their shoulders, they had no idea what does drivers behind them were shouting, but they were sure it wasn't good. Then they realize that they were holding up the line, during their small conversation they had completely forgotten that they were still on the road.

"We better go before we cause more trouble" Davis suggested.

"Yeah it's better that we do" Sora agreed, "Or else we'll probably miss Willis…"

The two teenagers looked at each other with desperate looks, "OH NO WILLIS!"

"Oh we cannot get lost again!"

"Quick! We gotta find a green Jeep or else we won't make it to that Hotel!"

Sora immediately stepped on the accelerator pedal completely ignoring the stop sign or the police car that was now after them…

---------------------------------------

"We're finally here!" Davis shouted plopping down on his bed letting the sweet smell of clean sheets and the feeling of soft material overwhelm his body, "Thank God!"

"I didn't know you could get into this much trouble on the first day of our summer vacation Davis…" Ken stated as he took a sit on his own bed, "This is a new record…even for you"

Davis scoffed, "Well it's not like getting lost was on my 'to do list' Ken, it just happened"

"You mean like how you and Sora were stopped by the police? It just happened?" Ken repeated crossing his arms.

"Exactly" Davis replied sitting up to stare at his friend, "but that was probably our fault for not being careful"

"Well you're lucky Willis was able to talk to the cop so that you would only get a ticket" Ken said leaning against the wall, his bed was at the corner of the room and so was Davis, but he had a window right next to his bed.

The room was very good almost elegant; the beds were both queen size and the room was large enough to probably allow another pair of queen size beds. There was a closet as well as a bathroom that connected to TK and Cody's room. There was a strange picture of Elvis Presley and another pleasant picture of Marilyn Monroe, both the boys agreed that she looked hot in that picture, as well as other decorations.

"So what were you and Sora doing all this time?" Ken asked.

"What do you mean?" Davis questioned, for some reason that felt like the tenth time someone has already asked him that very same question.

"Well if you haven't notice Davis, you and her looked to be getting really friendly around each other" Ken said with a small grin on his face, "Have you forgotten what happened at the Hotel's entrance already?"

Davis blushed slightly, he looked away with a small scowl on his face, and "It's not what it appeared…"

Ken's grinned widen as he whispered a 'sure' not really believing the words his best friend was saying to him, after all what happened at the entrance looked to be exactly what it appeared.

"So what about Kari?"

"What about her?" Davis asked lying down on his bed again as he stared at the ceiling that had a fan.

"I thought you still liked her" Ken pondered staring at his friend whose face had turn into a frown.

"I thought I did too, but I don't know…I mean she's shown that she's obviously not interested in me" his frowned seem to deepen. _Then why did she look so upset when she saw me and Sora…?_

"I'm not so sure about that, while you were gone we started talking and she couldn't stop speaking about you" Ken replied as he grabbed a book from the nightstand next to his bed. He flipped through a few pages, "Who knows maybe she does"

Davis was surprised by the news Ken has just given him, but he tried to push those thought aside, "Nah, I'm almost sure she's not, besides she's got TK"

The child of Kindness nodded as he flipped to another page, "I suppose…hey Mimi looked pissed off for some reason"

Davis' eyes widen slightly as he remembered the glare she had given him when Sora and him arrived at the hotel. _I wonder what that was all about…maybe she was mad that we might have scratched her Mercedes._

"Yeah she did…"Davis mumbled.

"And Sora looked embarrass yet happy…"

"You think so?"

Ken nodded never looking up from his book, "It was strange, I don't think I've seen her with such a happy look even when she was with Matt…you don't think?"

"C'mon Ken, we're just friends" Davis replied, but for some reason he didn't feel as sure. _Yeah just friends…_

Finally, Ken looked up from his book, "Whatever you say" closing the readable material in his hands, Ken got up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Davis asked, his eyes still focused on the ceiling.

"To order pizza and to check on Veemon and Wormmon, make sure they haven't eaten all of our food" Ken replied.

Davis watched from the corner of his eyes as his best friend and DNA partner left as well as mumble some words that would keep him up all night.

_"Three girls and one guy…I've heard of triangle loves, but…heh…__this is new__"_

Davis sighed; it would be one long summer vacation.

-------------------------------------

A/N: And there you have it, chapter 4 written in less that a year. Now I know some might be confuse on the coupling since it seems like a Daikari, Daimi, and Daiora, but to be honest I'm not entirely sure on the couples yet so I'll be developing that as I go along. One more things, this chapter is kinda short, but I felt that I had to end it there so I apologies for that.

Final note: I was planning on adding a few more scenes to this chapter like how Davis and Sora arrived at the hotel and something about Davis' new digivice, but I decided to leave those for the next chapter. R&R


	5. Sleepless Night

A/N: Ok so I worked really hard on this chapter so please leave reviews or I might have to consider deleting this story because like I said I worked really hard and if no one's going to like it then there's no point in me continuing this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon…they all belong to someone else, obviously.

----------

_Chapter 5: Sleepless Night_

It was the middle of the night and no matter how hard he tried the young Digidestined leader could not fall asleep. Too many thoughts were running through his head and every time he dared to close his eyes he was hit by a wave of disturbing images, the same ones he had seen when his digivice had taken a new form.

_What does it all mean?_

Davis pondered turning on his side, for what appeared to be the hundredth time.

_Maybe I should ask Izzy, he would know-_

"_Your friends will die…"_

Davis cursed under his breath; it was the same voice that had warned him before and it looked like it wanted to make sure he got his message loud and clear. Realizing that trying to get some sleep was futile, Davis reached for his bag taking out his new digivice. Getting up from his bed as quietly as he could, Davis made his way to the kitchen taking the digivice with him.

The living room of the room where they were currently staying was rather big and it was connected to the kitchen that had a counter with some shelves, a sink as well as a dish cleaner and an empty refrigerated (empty because Veemon and Wormmon devoured everything inside including the pizza's they ordered). The living room had a large plasma TV with some couches that apparently could be turned into beds, there was also a dinning room table where layers of empty pizza boxes were stacked.

Davis took a sit in one of the couches turning on a lamp. He stared at the blank screen as if waiting for something to happen, for anything to happen.

"C'mon, I got nothing! How will I know what to do if you won't even give me a clue?" Davis glared at the device as if it was the cause of all his troubles.

"What am I doing talking to myself?"

Sighing he tossed the digivice aside slouching into the couch leaning his head staring at the darken ceiling barely lit by the small light radiating from the lamp. Davis slowly closed his eyes, the events from the previous day had totally drained him and he was almost sure he would be knocked out the whole night. But no matter what he just couldn't fall asleep, at least not with those disturbing images threatening to pop up in his dreams. It was really starting to piss him off.

Beep…Beep…Beep

Davis opened his eyes quickly sitting up, "What the heck?" he looked around spotting his digivice, that he had carelessly tossed aside, blinking. His eyes widen, a sudden terrified look crossed his face.

_Oh no!_

The last time his digivice started blinking and beeping like that he started hearing and seeing strange things that caused him to scream in such a terrifying way he was sure he gave his friends a few bad dreams. Fearing of what could happen if he touched that digivice again he tried to ignore the dang thing hoping it would shut off or something.

Unfortunately, it looked like it did not like being ignored…

The digivice stared beeping louder and even began vibrating very violently nearly freaking out the Digidestined leader. Davis was actually considering running out of the room screaming, but seeing as there was a possibility that it would start floating and following him around he took a deep breath and moved to pick up the digivice.

It almost immediately stopped vibrating and returned to the blinking. Davis released the breath he was holding bracing himself as he got ready to press the button.

_Get a grip! It's just a digivice…_

Davis finally pressed the button quickly backing away expecting it to explode or do some other horrible thing to his poor brain. However nothing happen, the digivice even stopped beeping, seeing that it was safe he leaned in closer to take a look at the still blinking screen.

"Huh? Heh nothing happen." Davis laughed nervously. "Looks like I was just overreact-"

Suddenly the screen popped up making the Digidestined stumble back falling off the couch into the cold marbled floor. Scrambling to his feet, Davis stared at his digivice again.

"What the hell?" he nearly shouted as a holographic image of the Earth appeared from the screen.

Picking up the digivice –slowly- he looked at the holograph where several red dots were blinking one in each of the continents, seven in total.

"What does this mean?"

Davis pressed his finger on the dot that was in North America; the holograph zoomed in to the United States then began zooming in further to a specific state.

The Digidestined leader eyes widen again when he saw where the zoom in stopped. "Its…right here"

"Davish is that you?"

Turning around, Davis watched as Veemon appeared from the hallway that leads to their room. He was rubbing one of his eyes in a sleepy manner; it looked like he had just woken up. Davis looked back at his digivice, but the holograph had disappeared the screen was blank once again.

Facing his digimon partner again, he put his digivice away in his pocket. "Sorry Veemon, did I wake you up?"

Veemon yawned loudly, placing his hand over this mouth. "Nah, I was just getting up for a midnight snack"

"What about you?"

"I couldn't sleep," Davis replied stuffing his hands in his pockets from lack of anything better to do. "By the way you won't find any food in there, you and Wormmon ate it all, remember?"

Veemon groaned slightly closing the door to the fridge, "That sucks..."

Veemon started making his way back to their rooms, but stopped turning around to face his partner. "Davish, you should really try to get some sleep, you look exhausted."

"I'll be right there, don't worry."

The blue dragon nodded disappearing into their room where Ken and Wormmon were probably sleeping peacefully without any worries at all.

_Lucky them…_

Davis sighed passing a hand through his spiky hair; it was really starting to become habit of his. Taking out his digivice again, Davis pressed the button he had pressed before; the holograph popped out from the screen again, the red dot was still blinking on Florida.

"This is a map…but to where? And how am I supposed to read this?"

As if answering his question a green arrow appeared close to the red dot. Davis walked a bit and noticed that the green arrow seemed to move as he moved. "This is starting to make-"

"_Follow the map!"_

A gasp escaped his lips as he looked around, but no one was there. Davis suddenly felt a chill run through his whole body making him grip the digivice tighter. Taking deep breaths to calm himself, he pressed the button on his digivice again making the holograph disappear. He cursed under his breath, that voice was pushing him too far. Feeling more tired than he ever had before he slowly made his way back to the room he shared with his best friend. Even if he didn't fall asleep he desperately needed to lie down.

He had a lot to think about anyways.

----------

It had been a long sleepless night

She kind of hoped that with everything that had happened earlier that day she would have been tired enough to sleep the whole night and forget about everything that they discussed. Of course that didn't seem to be the case since here she was staring at the white ceiling unable to close her eyes.

_Oh darn it! How's a girl supposed to get her beauty sleep if she can't sleep?! _

Frowning, the Digidestined of Sincerity sat up pouting in a rather adorable way which was followed up by a rather cute, yet childish, display of puffing her cheeks and folding her arms.

She sighed ending her miniature tantrum glad that no one else was awake to see her acting so silly. Then again even if someone did see her she wouldn't really care, that phase about caring what everyone thought of her was way gone besides she was always at her best when she was just being herself.

_And who wouldn't want a cute friend like me?_

Mimi giggled slightly at her little joke trying to cover them with her hand hoping not to wake up any of her friends.

Looking around she watched her 'girl friends' sleeping peacefully. The Digidestined girls were all placed in the same room and they were given the biggest and most luxurious room in the hotel, naturally. In fact the living room was so big, and fancy, that there was a hot tub right there along with a plasma TV on the wall. Of course it only came with a single room, but the room was so big that they decided to just take out the king size bed and bring in four smaller beds so they could all fit.

Her father had managed to rent the hotel because the person who owned it was a close friend of his. Apparently they had grown up together until they moved away, but still kept in contact all this time. When her father's friend told them that he wanted him to come to Florida for the opening of his new hotel her father was thrilled.

The hotel wasn't supposed to open for another two weeks, but the owner was letting them 'try it out' for a week saying that all he wants is to hear their honest opinion about their time spent here. So in other words the Digidestined had the hotel all to themselves except for the top floors where some important businessmen, who contributed to the making of the hotel, were staying.

The room where they were sleeping lead to a balcony through some glass doors, they had only closed the curtains half way so the room was slightly lit by the full moon outside. Mimi could almost make out her friend's sleepy faces; Yolei was sleeping with a big goofy grin on her face.

_Probably thinking about Ken hehe_

Mimi snickered wondering why her friend doesn't just ask Ken out, the boy was too shy to do it himself.

Looking at the bed next to Yolei's, Mimi's grin faded away at the sight of the youngest among them. The Digidestined of Light's lashes had a thin layer of glittering liquid that were making her sparkle because of the moon. It was beautiful, but in an almost very melancholy way.

_Why are you so sad, Kari?_

She wouldn't admit it, even to herself, but she was sure she knew the reason why her friend was turning at night. Because she was starting to feel it too, she was only glad that she didn't have to dream about it.

Mimi quickly looked away not wanting to think about those thoughts, she was tired already from not sleeping she didn't need more problems. Unfortunately it looked like some unknown force wanted her to feel miserable today…

The Digidestined of Love hadn't stop smiling since she arrived at the hotel, even now as she slept, a nice peaceful smile was gracing her features making her look even more beautiful than before. However seeing her best friend looking so happy did not give Mimi a warm feeling in fact it only made her want to scream into her pillow.

Sora had spent nearly the whole day with Davis; the girls had interrogated her about it as soon as everyone had been dismissed to their assigned rooms. Questions after questions were thrown at the redhead as the girls tried to get the 'juicy information' about her 'date' with Davis. Mimi hadn't been too happy about Yolei constantly joking about that, even though she did join in on the teasing sometimes. Sora had told them repeatedly, while blushing, that nothing was happening between them and that they did not ditch the group in order to go on a romantic date.

"_No really! All we did was drive around completely lost!" Sora tried to explain to her friends…again. "If Willis hadn't shown up when he did we would probably still be lost…"_

_Yolei's mischievous grin only seem to grow bigger as time went by making Sora's blush deepen only imagining what kind of wrong ideas her friend was getting. The child of Love was even starting to stutter._

_Mimi almost giggled, but held it back because she wanted to hear about this 'date' as much as everyone did._

"_Why didn't you try calling? We were all worried…" Kari's soft spoken question made the room suddenly very quiet, considering there were four very gorgeous girls in pajamas._

_The youngest among them had barely said a word since they started the topic about Sora and Davis. Even though her words were almost whispered it felt like she had said in a very stern voice._

_Sora was the first to break the silence ignoring the small edge to her dear friend's tone. "We tried to…but my phone was dead and y'know how Davis always complains about being the only one without a phone."_

_The girls giggled remembering all the times their bold leader had begged them to give him their old phones if they ever decided to buy a new one. He even went as far as offering to become their eternal slave forever and five dollars._

"_Forgetting to charge your phone? That doesn't sound like you Sora," Yolei's grin went up by another centimeter, "How do we know that you didn't purposely forgot to charge your phone in hopes that you would be alone with Davis?!"_

"_Yolei! S-stop it you know I wouldn't do that!" Sora frowned, her cheeks turning into a redder shade._

"_We just got lost and we ended up at the mall then D-Davis dragged me to an Arcade then Veemon and Biyomon wouldn't leave the Arcade and t-then I saw a DRR machine so I-" _

Mimi smiled at the memory lying back down to stare at the ceiling just like before.

She knew that Sora wasn't hiding anything from them and she also knew that it wasn't her intention to have been gone for so long and worry everyone. However what Mimi didn't understand was why him?

She closed her eyes frustrated with herself and the fact that she might actually be jealous about her best friend. Of course she did give the key of the Mercedes to Sora and because of the embarrassing scene she had with Davis, that involve affectionate hand-holding, she didn't want to ride with him. She figure that there would be no harm done if he was to drive with Sora, her trustful and dearest friend, unfortunately it look like her decision lead to something happening between them.

Sora wouldn't admit it, but something did happen between them something that made them somehow grow closer. She noticed the way they both seemed so comfortable with each other and the way that they didn't mind the other invading their personal space. The others noticed it too, but they dismissed it as something sweet and that they were just being friendly.

Mimi turned on her side pulling her covers wanting to scream into her pillow for a second time.

_I am _NOT_ jealous!_

Groaning she turned on her bed again jerking the covers over her head. Everyone would be waking up in a few hours for the big breakfast the owner of the hotel was throwing for them, but at the moment she didn't feel like eating anything.

…_I'm not jealous…_

But maybe she was.

----------

The breakfast that was prepared for the Digidestined was more like an all-you-can-eat-buffet. With all the chefs at their disposal (seeing as they were the only one's there) plates with food after food after food were just coming their way. The owner of the hotel even told them they could ask the chefs to make what they wanted in case the traditional American breakfast didn't suit them. The owner and his wife had excused themselves, along with Mimi's father and mother, saying they would be eating somewhere more private to let the kids 'have their fun'.

All the Digidestined were satisfy with the breakfast especially the digimon whom had given the chefs a real workout. The chefs were not expecting to serve bottomless pits so they were caught a little off-guard by the way the digimon emptied their plates much faster than they could cook them.

The Digidestined tried to apologies, but because most of them couldn't speak English very well their apologies came out as weird mispronunciations of 'sorry'. Mimi, Matt, Joe, and Izzy were the only ones who could really speak and understand English because they had taken classes at some point. They apologies for everyone and the trouble their digimon must have caused them, but the chefs only laughed saying that it was good practice for the costumers, they were expecting a full house on opening day.

"Man, that breakfast was delicious!" Yolei exclaimed while stretching her arms.

"Yeah I might never eat again!" Tai commented picking at some piece of food stuck between his teeth with a toothpick.

"As if," Matt replied walking next to his best friend and former leader. "You'll be eating again before lunchtime."

"Not if the digimon eat the way they did today."

"We're sorry Tai, but they did say all we can eat." Agumon said patting his round belly.

"Yeah, but don't take it so literal." Tai frowned, looking back at his partner, "If you guys keep eating like that you'll run them out of their food and that means no lunch for us."

Agumon's eyes widen as if a terrible catastrophe had just happen.

"That's enough Tai, you know they didn't mean to." Sora glared at him, hitting him softly.

Tai laughed nervously, rubbing the spot in his arm where Sora had just hit him, he didn't want to provoke her knowing full well what she was capable of. "Hey I know! How about we all go to the pool? Mimi says it's huge and it comes with automatic waves."

"Don't try and change the subject Tai Kamiya" Sora folded her hands in front of her chest.

"Actually a nice dip in the pool sounds relaxing," Cody began, Armadillomon walking next to him looking up at his partner. "Yeah and my shell could use a nice tan."

"And that automatic wave system sounds like fun." TK added with Patamon who was on top of his head, nodding in agreement with him.

"Oh! And I want to get a tan too!" Yolei cried out. "And I have this great bikini I've been dying to put on! You'll join me won't you Mimi-"

"…hey where's Mimi?" Yolei asked looking around for her idol.

The group came to a halt, they hadn't notice their friend's absence, but they were now wondering where she was too. They must have been too caught up talking amongst each other to notice she had left, but seeing as how Mimi was the most talkative it surprised them that they didn't notice her missing sooner.

"She probably went back to sleep" Ken suggested.

Wormmon, who was hanging by his shoulder, nodded. "She did look awful tired."

"Poor Mimi, she probably didn't get a good enough sleep…" Sora looked down at the floor, her bangs falling over her eyes. She had noticed something was wrong with her friend since yesterday, but she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts so she couldn't fully concentrate on her friend.

_I should have been paying more attention…_

"One of us should check up on her." Kari began, catching Gatomon as she jumped to her arms.

Kari had been acting a little weird since they arrived in Florida and this had not gone unnoticed by everyone. Some wanted to ask her what was wrong, but they knew she probably wouldn't answer them, not wanting to trouble them with whatever she might be going through.

"Yeah staying inside on such a beautiful day isn't the way to spend our summer vacation!" Yolei agreed starting to turn around to head back to the girl's room. "I'll bring her back here and we can get a tan together."

"Don't worry Yolei, I'll get her." Davis suddenly said, making everyone turn to look at him.

Their young leader looked like he was ready to pass out any minute. His hair was messy and he had puffs under his eyes from lack of sleep. He passed a hand through his spiky ruffled hair yawning very loudly.

"Wait, Davis!" Kari began, making her way to her friend who was a head taller than him. "You don't have to go I'll get her."

"It's alright Kari…" Davis replied, a bit surprised by her small outburst, "I was kind of heading to my room anyways."

"You're not coming with us Davis?" Sora asked as she rubbed her arm looking at the ground, "I was hoping you would…"

Davis' eyes widen slightly, feeling his cheeks growing warm. He laughed nervously scratching the back of his head, "Sorry Sora…you know I would, but I'm just really tired from yesterday."

"I think it's ok if Davis doesn't go." Matt suddenly said, stuffing his hands into his short pockets, "We have a whole week to go to the pool and just hang out."

"Matt's right," Joe agreed. "And I think that if Mimi wants to rest for a little more we should let her."

He and Izzy had arrived almost a week before everyone else because they had come to Florida with Joe's old college professor who wanted to research dolphin therapy as well as the aquatic life. Izzy joined them because he wanted to learn more about how dolphins used sonar and sounds waves to see. Joe's old professor went back to Japan this morning so they went to see him off and had joined the group some time during the big breakfast.

"Then I'm off." Davis stated turning around to leave with Veemon following right behind him. "I'll join you guys later!"

The Digidestined said their goodbyes to them and started to make their way to the pool except for one Digidestined who carefully followed after her spiky-headed leader.

----------

The hotel was incredibly huge; in fact it was almost as big as the Four Seasons Tower in Miami which was the biggest hotel in Florida. The owner had mentioned that it was nearly 700 feet tall with 60 floors and several other large numbers of areas open to them, it was really overwhelming seeing as they were basically staying there for free. Cody had asked the owner about how much it would cost to rent a room; the owner had written the number in a piece of paper and showed it to them, everyone nearly fainted from the many numbers that were involved.

_I think I'm going to need a map…_

Davis sighed heavily, he didn't expect to get lost, but he never got the tour of the hotel because of how late he arrived with Sora. All he did was follow his friends and let them lead the way to their respective rooms, but now that he was alone with his digimon he regretted not paying closer attention to his surroundings.

"Davish, we're lost…again." Veemon repeated.

This was like déjà vu for the goggle-head.

"Yeah I know and at this rate I'll never get some sleep…" Davis hanged his head wondering if anyone would care if he just took a nap in the floor. "Maybe we should go back-"

"Davish look! It's Palmon!" Veemon exclaimed waving his hands to get the plant digimon's attention, "Hey Palmon over here!"

Palmon, who was just about to take a turn down the hall, looked back when she heard her name being called and noticed the blue dragon waving at her. "Veemon! Look Mimi its Davis and Veemon."

Davis looked up watching Mimi appearing from around the hall looking almost as tired as he was only paler. However that seemed to change when she saw him.

"Davis!" almost immediately she formed a small smile, her pale cheeks turning a light shade of pink. "W-What are you doing here?"

"Uh well I was trying to go to my room to get some sleep, but I can't find it." Davis replied blushing slightly from his inability to find his room.

Mimi giggled softly as some life seem to come back to her features making her look less pale and more like her usual creamy color. "I should have figured as much."

Davis grinned at her; this was how they had acted around each other, one would joke about the other and visa versa and he really enjoyed their talks. When he arrived at the hotel yesterday Mimi had looked mad at him for some reason. He didn't like it when she was mad at him and wanted to ask her about it, but she had been avoiding him like the plague.

"Everyone was worried about you." Davis suddenly said, "You left so suddenly and none of us even noticed, are you ok?"

Mimi seemed to be a little taken back, but recovered quickly. "Sorry about that, I was just really tired so I came back here to get some sleep."

"Couldn't sleep last night, huh?" it was said more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah…too many things were running through my mind." Mimi confessed walking over to him. "No matter how much I tried I just couldn't fall asleep."

"And now I'm just really tired."

"Yeah I know that feeling…something was just keeping me up all night…"

"It's the same thing from yesterday, isn't it?" Mimi whispered looking up at him.

Davis' eyes widen slightly looking away from him, "Y-yeah…I guess you could say it was"

"Are you going to tell me?"

The Digidestined leader stayed quiet looking down at the floor and the small space that separated their bodies. The Child of Sincerity looked down as well realizing he wouldn't talk to her about it yet. She sighed and rested her head against his chest; he was almost a head taller than him, closing her eyes.

"It's ok…"

Davis' face turned completely red by Mimi's sudden decision to use his chest as a pillow as well as closing the gap between them. His heart was beating really fast and he knew that she probably felt it too. Suddenly he felt his arms wrapping themselves around his friend's small body almost like a reflex. He probably wouldn't have noticed if Mimi hadn't wrapped her arms around him as well.

"I'm sorry…"

Davis looked down at his friend whose face was completely buried in his chest, he wasn't sure what she was apologizing for, but he didn't question her as the sudden scent of sweet strawberries filled his senses making him relax. He didn't care why she was hugging him anymore, he was just glad that she did.

"Yeah…I'm tired too." Davis chuckled softly from lack of anything else to do.

The two friends were so caught up with each other that they didn't realize someone was watching their little show of affection. If they had they would have noticed her teary wide eyes and the hurt expression on her beautiful face.

----------

A/N: Ok so more or less I'm back and I'm glad that I finally updated this story after more than a year. I'll typing up the next chapter soon and hopefully will have it done in about two weeks.

Also I have some good and bad news for the fans of my story _Wolf's Fang_. Good news is that I'll be continuing the story bad news (sorta) is that I'll be rewriting the story meaning that in fact I will be changing some things in it. I realize that I wasn't really going anywhere with that story because there was no real storyline or plot I just made up everything on the spot, but seeing as I have a good idea on the plot now I'll be rewriting only changing a few things so look forward to that coming in the next few weeks.

One more thing, please readers leave reviews tell me that you like this chapter or tell me that you don't like, but seeing as I worked hard on it I really hope to get at least some reviews on how I did so please R&R, thank you.


	6. Summer Fun: Part One

A/N: Sorry for the long delay, but I was on vacation living it up in none other than Miami which is kind of ironic since this story is currently taking place in Miami…well enough about that please enjoy this chapter.

----------

_Chapter 6: Summer Fun: Part One_

It's strange how some things turn out.

First you're enjoying a conversation with a very attractive girl who happens to be your friend (coughgirlfriendcough). Then you're holding that girl, eh friend, in a very relaxed embrace that to anyone else would look like a couple who are sharing an intimate cuddle. Until finally you're lying down on a couch using your friend's -very smooth- legs as a pillow.

How Davis ended up in this predicament was very unimportant to him at this moment.

As Mimi ran her slender fingers through his spiky hair, the teenager found himself so relaxed he was starting to doze off. He didn't even mind that she was practically petting him instead he closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of pure bliss. God knows he deserved one after all the crap the voice in his head was giving him.

Palmon was showing Veemon around, apparently she was trying to convince him that the girls' room was the best one in the entire hotel. So they went leaving him and Mimi alone which was just perfectly fine with him.

"Hey Davis…"

Said boy opened his eyes looking up at his friend who was smiling at him. He really liked that smile, she always seemed to glow and it never failed to leave him breathless.

He smiled back before closing his eyes again. "Yeah?"

"What were you and Sora doing yesterday?"

Davis eyes snapped open as he looked up at his friend. She was staring straight ahead not showing any signs that she had said something and he wondered if he had only imagined it.

"Eh, sorry did you say something?" Davis chuckled nervously looking away from her.

"You and Sora were gone for a long time…" Mimi spoke softly.

Davis looked up, Mimi was looking at him that amazing smile gone from her lips. Her stare was blank which made him nervous because she was clearly upset. There's nothing worst than a quiet Mimi because that's when you know that you're in trouble.

"We were lost, it's not like we planned it."

He was sure that he already explained this to everyone, but for some reason no one had believed him. The males of the group constantly teased him about it, they even gave him a few punches in the shoulder for a 'good job'. Of course some of those punches were thrown a little harder than necessary, he had gotten a few bruises (complementary of Tai and Matt).

"Why doesn't anyone believe us?" Davis asked knowing that Sora was probably getting the same treatment from the females of the group only not as rough, he hoped.

"Maybe because of the way you guys arrived? Or did you forget that?" Mimi replied with an edgy sarcastic tone.

A small blush spread across Davis' face as he remembered the very awkward position his friends had found him and Sora in. He couldn't blame them for assuming the wrong things, if he was in their shoes he probably would have reacted the same or worst.

Mimi turned away from him with a 'humph', crossing her arms.

This was a sign that he was no longer welcome to use her legs as a pillow. Davis reluctantly sat up, a tired sigh escaping his lips. He turned to face his friend, who had now turned her entire body away from him, in hopes of calming her down.

"Mimi, I'm sorry if I hurt you-"

"Humph! As if and who said I was hurt? I don't care what you and Sora do…"

"But you and everyone keep asking me-"

"W-Well that's just because you guys are being so secretive about it! If something is going on why not just say it already and save me- I mean us! The trouble…"

Davis sighed rubbing his temples, things weren't getting any better.

He stared at her back, she still refused to face him. He inched closer to her. "Nothing is going on…at least I don't think…I mean I don't know…maybe"

It was true that he really didn't know what or even if, there was something going on between him and Sora. Since their little adventure, where they got completely lost, something between them had occurred. Something he couldn't really explain or even understand. They had gotten close, that wasn't bad, right? Well his friends seem to think so.

"I mean I get this strange warm feeling when she's around me," Davis stared at his hand, "like I could be completely lost in a foreign country with my feet tired from walking for hours…and I would still have a great time because she's there with me…"

Some time during his little confession, Mimi had turned her head to look at him. Her eyes soften and she was glad that he was still looking at his hand, she didn't want him to see how his words were affecting her.

She quickly turned away feeling even more frustrated. He was hurting her and he didn't even know it.

_Does he realize what he's saying?_

She puffed her cheeks glaring at the wall in front of her.

_You don't confess you like a girl in front of a girl that likes you, dummy!_

Her eyes widen, did she really just think that? She shook her head in a definite no as she puffed her cheeks in that childish manner.

_Davis you're such an idiot…_

Mimi knew that he didn't mean to hurt her and that he was only responding with what his heart was telling him. Him, like a lot of her males friends (except maybe Izzy), didn't take the time to think about how their words might affect their -the girls- feelings.

Boys were stupid, was what she concluded, but mostly dense.

Davis looked up, Mimi was still giving him the cold shoulder. He noticed the way her shoulders were now shaking, the way someone who was really mad would do, and he gulped. Waves of negative energy seem to be rolling off her making him freeze in fear that at any second she would lung at him.

He was starting to think that maybe he said something he shouldn't have.

Mimi sighed, letting her shoulders drop, as she turned her head to look at him slightly. "You feel connected to her…don't you?"

Her words were spoken so quietly and with such calmness that Davis wasn't sure if she had actually said that or not. He looked at her and his eyes widen when he saw her teary eyes looking back at him.

She turned away from him, she was doing that a lot lately. She was sad and he knew it was his entire fault because he had hurt her. He wasn't sure what it was that he did, but that didn't matter. He needed to apologies to her, he needed to make things better with her because he couldn't stand knowing he had caused her pain.

However before he could apologies, or ask, what it was that he did wrong, Mimi spoke again. This time she didn't turn to look at him.

"I understand…" her voice was bit shaky, but still composed, "I mean Sora is amazing, she's probably every guys dream, she's smart, beautiful, powerful, and very loving…no wonder you fell for- hey!"

Mimi nearly gasped when she felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around her pulling her until her back was pressed against a well-built chest (for a guy his age).

Davis rested his head on her shoulder letting her scent of strawberries fill his senses, he wondered if that was a natural smell. It was intoxicating and it never fail to draw him in

Mimi was blushing madly, her face was completely red from embarrassment. The hug was so sudden and unexpected, she didn't have any time to react and now she was having a hard time keeping a straight head.

His body was warm and it was making her shiver, his arms were so securely wrapped around her and she fit so perfectly into them. He was so close to her, closer than they had been when they were hugging in the hallway. She wasn't wearing the most modest of clothing either, she felt exposed, but now she felt naked and embarrassed by the intimate way he was holding her. She was starting to breathe a little hard and she closed her eyes praying that she wouldn't loose it and do something she might regret later.

"Y'know, it's weird…" Davis said, his breath tickled her neck making her blush harder (if possible), "When I'm with you I get that strange warm feeling too…"

Mimi opened her eyes, she blinked a few times then turned her head to look at him. She was met by brown eyes darker than hers, but just as beautiful, looking right at her. Their faces were only inches -no centimeters- away from each other.

"I wonder why…?" Davis whispered, leaning in closer.

Mimi's eyes widen, she wanted to lean back and stop this, but her body didn't move it completely denied her any control.

"Davis…no…" Mimi tried to speak, but the atmosphere around them had become so thick and hot she couldn't get her words out. She doubted Davis even heard her small plea.

_No we shouldn't-! But isn't this what I wanted?_

She looked at his lips moving closer to hers. She stopped trying to resist (of course she wasn't resisting much in the first place), she couldn't resist anymore and she didn't want to anymore.

Davis had already closed his eyes and Mimi was about to do the same, their lips were only a centimeter away from each other when…

KNOCK KNOCK

…Someone started knocking on the door

The two teenagers opened their eyes seeing how closer they were to each other. They stayed still for a moment, Mimi's face was really red from blushing, but Davis seemed composed with a blank look on his face as if waiting to see what she would do.

KNOCK KNOCK

Davis looked away; he was still hugging her so he pulled his arms back so she could be free from his grasp. Mimi quickly got up once she was released and walk, more like ran, to the door trying to calm her beating heart.

She took a quick look at the small mirror that was hanging on the door. She was a blushing mess. She tied her back into a ponytail so it wouldn't look so wild and she fanned herself with her hand trying to cool her hot face.

Once she was done, she opened the door enough for her head to stick out. "Y-Yes?"

Curses, she had stuttered.

"Mimi! So you are here!"

It was Yolei, in a hot two-piece bikini with a cute flower hairpin that held her light purple hair back. She had a big smile on her face and Mimi noticed that she wasn't wearing her usual big glasses; she looked really beautiful without them.

"Are you ok, Mimi? Your face is kind of red" Yolei placed a hand on her friend's forehead, "and you're burning up!"

"R-Really? I feel fine, haha" Mimi fan herself again, cursing that she had stuttered again, "W-What are you d-doing here?"

_Darn it stop stuttering!_

"I wanted to see how you were doing, you left without telling anyone and we send Davis to see how you were doing…" Yolei stopped as if she remembered something, "hey did Davis stop by?"

"Davis?" Mimi's face grew hot again, "Umm he…he…he's"

"I'm right here"

Davis opened the door all the way so Yolei could see him. He had his usual carefree smile on his face, "Sup, Yolei"

"Oh so you are here…" Yolei looked between the blushing Mimi, who was avoiding her stares, and the almost grinning Davis, "…I thought you were going to your room to rest?"

"Well I was, but I got lost," Davis laughed, a little embarrassed, "until I ran into Mimi, she was letting me rest here since I didn't know where my room was, heh"

Yolei sighed, frowning a little, "You're so hopeless, Davis Motomiya"

And so started another famous Davis and Yolei 'friendly discussions' where they complimented on each others' flaws or bad decision making.

Mimi tuned them out as she tried to calm her heart again, it was beating so fast and it wouldn't stop. She looked at the two arguing teenagers and decided to break things up before their 'discussion' turned ugly.

"Where is everyone?"

Yolei immediately stopped glaring at Davis and turned a cheerful smile at her friend, "Oh they're at the pool, which by the way is so awesome! But we're all thinking about going to the beach, the pool is really fun, but its _too_ fun and I really want a tan!"

"Why not just get a tan at the pool?" Davis asked adding a 'duh'.

"Because the BOYS keep picking us up and throwing us to the pool to join their fun!" Yolei replied, or rather yelled back, "Don't get me wrong, I love playing with big strong guys as much as the next girl, but I really want a tan and the beach is the best place for that, also the boys can have their fun there without bugging us so it's a win-win for both of us."

Yolei finished her long explain with a 'duh' sticking her tongue out at Davis.

"So you are you guys going or would you rather sleep here on such a beautiful day?"

Davis and Mimi looked at each. Mimi quickly turned away from him fearing another blush, instead she faced her friend and smiled brightly, "Sure, we would love to go"

Mimi paused, realizing she had reference to them almost as if they were a couple. Davis had a choice of whether or not to go.

However it looked like Davis hadn't even noticed and instead just nodded. He called after Veemon saying they needed to go.

"Great then we'll leave you so you can get ready." Yolei smiled and watched as Palmon and Veemon walked in.

"Hey Yolei, could you point me to where my room should be so I can get my stuff?" Davis asked.

Yolei sighed again, "Man you are hopeless, fine I suppose I have to, but you owe me"

"Gee, what happened to doing it out of the kindness of your heart?"

"Humph! You're lucky I'm even bothering to do this for you"

"I bet you wouldn't say that to Ken! Maybe I should tell him about that big crush you have on him..."

"If you do that it'll be the last thing you EVER do!"

Mimi sighed leaning against the door once she had closed it. She placed her hand above her left breast, her heart beat was slowing down to its regular rhythm, but she still felt warm. As she recalled the feeling of Davis' arms around her that warmth spread through all her body making her shiver.

She gently brushed her lips with her fingers closing her eyes remembering how close their lips had gotten to each other. Mimi could still smell the scent that always cling to him; it was gentle, but strong and refreshing, relaxing just like how his arms around her had made her feel.

Palmon watched her partner confused, she seemed lost in a world of her own, but she looked happy, happier than she had seen her since yesterday night. The plant digimon smiled glad to see her friend smiling.

"Mimi, you have to get ready, we're going to the beach remember?"

Said girl woke from her little daydream, "Oh shoot that's right! Better put something nice and sexy, right Palmon?"

"Of course! Something that will make guys fall madly in love with you!" Palmon laughed.

_Or just a certain guy_

Mimi smiled as she hurried to her room to fetch her bikini all the while blushing as ideas formed in her head.

It would be one interesting day.

----------

The Digidestined were waiting patiently for their friends, Yolei had arrived a few minutes ago saying that Davis and Mimi would be coming down any second. Everyone was all ready to go, the hotel provided beach umbrellas and towels, but they decided to wait for their friends since the beach was right behind the hotel.

"Man what's taking them so long?" Tai asked to one in particular as he looked at the glass door that their friends should be entering from.

"Just be patient Tai, I'm sure they'll be here soon…" Sora tried to reassure him, but even she was finding it a bit odd that it would take them this long to get here when it only took Yolei a few minutes.

"They have been gone for a while though." Cody said with Armadillomon by his side.

"How about some of us stay here and wait for them while the rest can go to the beach?" Matt suggested.

Everyone agreed nodding to show they liked his idea. Yolei and Sora decided to stay while everyone else decided to go, they would find a good place to set up.

TK walked up to Kari placing a hand on her shoulder, "Hey are you coming?"

The child of Light jumped slightly, startled by his sudden appearance, "Oh TK! It's just you…"

The blonde put his hand back at his side, concern gracing his features, "Are you alright?"

Kari looked away from her best friend; she didn't want to look weak in front of him. Ever since the Dark Ocean incident, where she was nearly proclaimed Queen, she developed a fear of oceans and beaches fearing that at any moment she might get suck back in to that dark world. Those Scubamon, who had transformed into shadowy creatures, warned her about their undersea Master coming to claim her. Ever since that terrifying day, she's always made sure to stay far from the beach.

"Don't worry TK…I'm fine" Kari whispered still unable to face her friend. She felt strong hands grips her shoulders gently turning her so that she was facing the blonde in front of her.

"I won't let anything happen to you, you know that right? If anything happens we'll face it together so you don't have to be afraid," he gave her his best smile, "I'm here for you."

Kari blushed placing her hands on top of his returning his charming smile with one of her own, "Thank you TK, I know I can always count on you."

"Kari! TK! Are you guys coming or what?"

The two teens looked towards the exist leading to the path that led to the beach where Patamon and Gatomon were waiting for them. They looked back at each other and nodded as they walked to join their digimon.

Sora and Yolei were quietly waiting by the edge of the pool, soaking their feet. Their partners were swimming in the pool playing a game of 'Marco Polo'.

"What do you think they're doing up there?" Sora asked breaking the silence.

Yolei snickered looking at her friend with a mischievous glance, "Who knows? When I found them together they said they were both going."

Yolei watched her friend waiting to see what kind of reaction she would take. She noticed that Sora had tensed a little when she mentioned she found them 'together'.

After a few minutes of strange silence, Sora finally looked up.

"I see…" her lips formed a thin line, "Well they sure are taking their time getting here."

Yolei's grin widen hearing that tiny hint of something as jealousy in her friend's voice, "Is someone jealous-"

Sora quickly turned her head to face the purple-haired girl sitting next to her. Yolei immediately backed away feeling dark vibes from the blank stare Sora was giving her. She gulped, just like the calm before the storm, Sora was scaring her.

"I was just kidding!" Yolei waved her hand in front of her, "I'm sure they're on their way! M-maybe they got stuck in the elevators or something!"

Another strange silence appeared as Yolei waited for Sora stop giving her that scary look!

Sora sighed looking back at her reflection on the pool, "It's not like that"

Yolei sweatdrop sighing in relief, she looked at Sora to seem downcast. Yolei frowned, maybe she shouldn't have joked about Davis and Mimi like that.

She placed a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder giving her the best smile she could muster, "The owner said they were having problems with the elevators and it takes a lot longer when your taking the stairs, so don't worry I'm sure they're not doing anything."

"I know what you're thinking Yolei," Sora sighed standing up, "and there's nothing going on between me and Davis."

Yolei stood up as well placing her hands on her hips, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Sora wanted to yell, but it wasn't like her to do something like that instead she turned away from her persistent friend, "Why does everyone keep thinking that? Its really starting to get on my nerves."

Yolei glared at the back of her friend's head; she always believed that a person should be true to themselves and their feelings. Trying to hide them or ignoring them like they didn't exist was not only selfish, but hurtful to those around you and to yourself. Sora was not the type to run away from anything especially from her feelings, she was the Child of _Love_ after all and while the crest didn't belong to Yolei it was still a part of her.

"Because you're being stubborn!" Yolei walked up to Sora so she could see her. "Are you seriously going to tell us to forget what we saw yesterday?"

Sora was a little taken back, not sure how to answer her friend, "It's not what it looked like, he was just helping me…"

Sora begin blushing, she could still feel his hands were he had touched her.

_Davis and Sora were pulling on the driveway, they had finally reached the Hotel._

_They smiled, happy to not be lost anymore, as they gazed upon the glass double doors where their friends would be swarming in any minute._

_Willis had already called them saying they would be arriving soon. He left because he was staying with his relatives at another hotel which was actually the opposite direction from where they were staying at._

_Davis and Sora apologies, feeling bad that they had made him drive all the way here. Willis told them it was fine just as long as he could take Sora out on a date. Said redhead had blushed while Davis had yelled a 'In your dreams!' which Willis just laughed as he waved goodbye to them and rode on his Jeep._

_Davis opened the door stepping out of the Mercedes then went to open the trunk of the car to get their luggage. Some of the hotel employers were already out telling him that they would be taking their bags to their room as well as welcoming them to their great hotel._

_Davis let them take care of those things as he walked over to the driver's seat where Sora was still sitting inside. He opened the door and noticed she was rubbing her leg, her inner thigh to be more precise. He gulped, staring longer than he needed to._

"_S-Sora? You alright?" he mentally cursed for stuttering her name._

"_Yeah, it's just that…" Sora looked up at him, she was blushing, "my leg fell asleep and -ouch it feels weird when I try to move it."_

"_Well its asleep, you have to move your leg so it can wake up, try shaking it"_

"_But it feels weird…kind of tickles too" Sora giggled on cue, well it was more of a mixture between laughing and being in pain. She was laughing painfully or painfully laughing._

"_And it's your whole leg?" Davis asked kneeling down to examine her._

"_No it's just this leg," she pointed at her right leg which she was rubbing, "but the shivers run to my thigh…"_

"_Let me see," Davis placed two fingers on her thigh pressing on it, "how is that?"_

"_No its on my inner thigh…" Sora's blush deepened seeing where his fingers were moving. This was really awkward, but she seemed to be the only one thinking that._

_Davis moved his fingers to her inner thigh rubbing slowly making Sora jump slightly crying out a small 'ouch'. "That's weird"_

"_Y-Yeah, stupid leg it just had to fall asleep…" Sora whined as she bang her head against the steer wheel (not so hard though)._

"_Don't worry it'll go away in a second" Davis stated._

_Sora watched as he continued to rub her thigh, squeezing it every so often with the most of care. The act looked so intimate and it was making her feel so awkward, she'd never had a guy rub her like that before not even when she was dating Matt._

"_T-The numbness is s-starting to go away…" Sora stuttered finding a hard time putting her words together. She was breathing a little harder than necessary._

_The feeling was so new, so different and it felt good. Davis had a strong hand, but he was also being so gentle, each little touch send a wave relaxation through her body. She leaned her head back putting her hand over her heart. It was beating so fast._

_She looked down at her spiky-haired friend, all she could see was the top of his head. He seemed to be really concentrated on what he was doing (rubbing her inner thigh) and she wondered if he was feeling the same way she was. She also wondered when it got so hot._

_Sora closed her eyes, she was breathing hard again, but she was also feeling very relaxed. The numbness had gone away and she was sure her leg was fully awake now, but Davis didn't have to know that for a few more minutes._

_She didn't even mind that he was basically groping her in the driveway where her friends could show up at any minute._

_GASP_

_A sudden gasp made the Child of Love snap her eyes open turning to look at the glass doors where her friends were looking at them. Their mouth hanging open with a disbelieving look in their eyes._

_Sora blushed hard, really really hard._

The memory of her friends all gaping at them like fishes out of sea still made Sora blush from embarrassment. What exactly had possessed her to let Davis rub her like that she still couldn't figure out. Maybe it had been because during those hours they spent lost they had bonded more than they had in the years they knew each other. She trusted him because she knew that all he wanted was to help her, like any good friend would do.

Of course she should have realized how wrong it looked, but at that moment she didn't seem to care. Even now, with all her friends bugging her about the incident, she didn't blame Davis or any of them she didn't even feel any regret.

However she could do without Yolei's constant persistence that they were a 'secret couple'.

Yolei's snicker was back on and at full force. She was ready to tease her already blushing friend when two voices caught her attention.

"So how do you like my new bikini?"

"It's great! You're definitely going to make a lot of heads turn"

"Aww thanks Palmon"

"Hey Davis why is your face all red?"

"Be quiet…"

Sora and Yolei watched as Davis and Mimi finally arrived along with their digimon. Davis was in front of Mimi so they couldn't really see her, but what they could see was Davis' red face, he was like a tomato.

"Davis, why are you covering me up?" (Confused Mimi)

"Mimi, are you sure wearing that was a good idea?" (Blushing Davis)

"Why…don't you like it?" (Crest fallen Mimi)

"No, it's great! That's the problem…it will attract too many guys" (blushing harder Davis)

"Aww, that's so sweet Davis! You want me all to yourself don't you? Hehe" (flirty Mimi)

"…" (Tomato face Davis)

The duo along with their digimon stopped once they reached their friends. A very red-faced Davis waved at the two girls, "Hey…we're here."

"Uh Davis, is Mimi behind you?" Yolei asked, wondering why it looked like he was trying to cover the Child of Sincerity.

"Yeah, she's right here and her new bikini is hot!" Palmon giggled.

"Yeah, Davis won't stop blushing and he nearly passed out when he saw her." Veemon joined in adding to his partner's already embarrassment.

"Really? Well then let's see it," Sora noticed Davis was still in front of her best friend, "Um, Davis, could you-"

"Move!" Yolei suddenly yelled as she pushed the spiky-haired teen, rather roughly, from covering Mimi. "Oh my god…"

Mimi was wearing a black Sexy Tini Brazilian Bikini. The bottom was a sliding triangle front that tied on one side while the top of the bikini was tied in front crossing on the back. Mimi had just the right figure for it and it fit her perfectly making her any men's wet dream.

"Well what do you girls think?" Mimi did a little pose which nearly gave Davis a major nosebleed.

Sora looked down at her sky-blue tankini (it's a kind of bikini) feeling slightly self-conscious. Even Yolei, who was in an attractive red bikini, was feeling self-conscious too. Mimi's swimsuit was definitely the best among the girls making them almost green with envy. However they were very good at hiding it.

"Wow Mimi! You look so hot!!" Yolei hugged, glomp, her friend.

"Yeah Mimi…" Sora glanced at the blushing Davis from the corner of her eye, a small frown appearing on her lips, "You look really great…"

Mimi thanked them cheerfully her cheeks turning a little pink, "Come on let's go to the beach I can't wait to get a tan."

"Same here!" Yolei replied, she turned to the pool where hers and Sora's digimon were still playing, "Hawkmon! Biyomon! Time to go to the beach!"

Said digimon stopped splashing water at each other and flew out of the pool towards their partners.

Taking Mimi's hand, Yolei quickly pulled her towards the exit leading to the beach with their digimon following right behind them. Only Davis, Sora, Biyomon and Veemon remained.

Sora turned towards Davis, "We should probably-"

The young leader was staring at the retreating backs of Mimi and Yolei, a goofy grin was on his face along with a tint of red on his cheeks. This did not go unnoticed by the redhead.

She crossed her arms waiting for him to stop his staring and realize that he was ignoring her and ogling at her friends.

Biyomon and Veemon were already making their ways towards the exit, something about the way Sora was glaring at Davis (with him somehow still not noticing) made them feel they needed to leave, immediately.

A throbbing cross popping vein appeared above Sora's eye. Davis was still ignoring her and worst he would not stop staring at her friend's butts!

The Child of Love, which at the moment was representing more anger than love, walked over to the goggle head. Raising her hand high she did something that was against her character.

She thumped him on the head, hard, which would result in a bump later.

Jolted awake from 'admiring the beauty' in front of him Davis crouched rubbing his sore head, "What was that for?!" the shock in his voice was very evident as he continued to rub the bump growing on his head.

"If you're done ogling at those two, everyone is waiting at the beach." with that said, Sora walked away not bothering to look at her friend who was clearly confused and in pain.

Davis stared at her friend's retreating figure with a questionable look. His eyes slowly drifted down to her lower back (coughherbuttcough) unable to hold back his grin he stood up admiring the new beauty in front of him.

"Let the summer fun begin" he chuckled ready to follow after them, but stopped when he heard an all too familiar beeping.

_Maybe I spoke too soon._

Reaching into the back pocket of his red swim shorts, Davis took out his digivice. The screen was blinking again. Davis took a quick look around him to make sure no one was around. Once he knew it was save he pressed the button, a holograph of Florida popped out of the screen. The green arrow, which represents his position, was pointing at a red dot. They were very close to each other.

_The voice said to follow the map and according to this its only a few miles away._

Davis pressed the button again making the holograph disappear back into the digivice. Right now wasn't the moment to follow what could possibly be a wild goose chase. He came to Florida to have with his friends not to be ordered by some voice in his head.

_**You WILL follow the map**_

_I don't have to do anything you tell me_

_**Will you really let your ignorance be the end of your friends?**_

Davis started walking towards the exit ignoring the voice's last question. It was the first time he actually responded to anything that voice said, he didn't expect a reply especially not the one he was given.

_I don't know who or what you are, but I've had enough! Don't you dare threaten my friends again!_

_**Heh your more stubborn than that old geezer gives you credit for**_…_**you have been warned, fail to obey and you will regret it**_

The voice disappeared leaving Davis to stand alone at the pool's exit. The spiky-haired teen sighed letting relief sink in, the voice had vanished for the moment. He opened the gate stepping outside; he could see the beach and his friends. They waved when they saw him, urging him to get over here already.

Davis smiled broadly waving back at them. The voices' last words still worrying him, but he would push those worries aside for his friends. He ran to them, his smile never fading.

----------

A/N: So I finally got this chapter done and it almost took me two months which is a lot better than updating after 6 moths or a year, so I say be thankful. Also this will be a three part chapter, with this being the first; there will be a lot of exciting things happening on their second day in Florida or specifically Miami.

Also there seems to be a lack of Daikari (Which was my initial couple) but there will be big Daikari moments in the future so please be patient and for the moment I will have some Takari going on. They're not my favorite couple (at all) but I figure that its necessary and a nice try for me, so for those Takari fans I hope you enjoyed that little moment.

Please read and review, otherwise I doubt I will update until next year so if you really want me to continue then click that little review button on the bottom, thank you.


End file.
